Kuroshitsuji, Demoness
by spazartist101
Summary: Tigris is given an offer she can't refuse, and she's now bound with the demonic butler and his contractor...
1. Chapter 1

I walked through the old "graveyard" slowly, thoughts running rapidly and yet not at all through my head. I suppose you couldn't necessarily call it an actual graveyard though. More like memoirs for damned souls sent here to Hell. I hugged my body as I stopped walking, tilting my head towards the forever dark sky. It would always be night here, plain and simple as that. I still longed to see at least one ounce of sunlight though. Pure, radiant sunlight. But the only way I would achieve such a thing was if I made a contract, meaning someone had to summon me. As of late, I'd had no luck, and it irked me to no end. I sighed lightly, closing my eyes as a cool breeze wisped through the air, raking its fingers in my long red hair. And it wasn't the usual red you would imagine when thinking of gingers, it was BLOOD RED. And I always cherished it.

I began to walk again, my high heels tapping against the ground. I usually preferred to stay in my mortal form. It was more comforting for me that way, and it sure attracted a hell of a lot of attention from the men around here, damned soul or demon. The demons were well aware I wasn't searching for a mate, but they persisted after my "virtue" nonetheless. It made me laugh to see even the most powerful of demons lust after me.

I walked out of the graveyard towards the mountainous regions, searching for the secret hot spring I had managed to uncover. It was one of the only chances I had to be alone, though there was the occasional spirit or ghoul, but they were easy to keep quiet. A small smirk spread over my face when I found my spot, walking over to the edge of the pool. I grinned when I found it to be as hot as usual, and started stripping out of the form fitting tied vest, skirt, and thigh high boots. I stepped into the water while I looked down at my pale skin, grimy with dirt and blood. I dived under the water, and heard a raven croak when I resurfaced. I ignored it, since ravens were not uncommon in Hell. They were death's messenger after all. I gently scratched at the dirt and blood, grinning when my skin was its original creamy milk white again. I started to wash the leaves and dirt and blood out of my hair when something moved out of the corner of my eye. I froze, my hands still in my hair, when I whipped around to see a man with black hair and smirk on his face holding MY CLOTHES.

"Fancy seeing the red haired demon in a place like this," he purred, tilting his head to the side. I narrowed my now glowing eyes at him.

"Give me my clothes," I growled, moving closer. He jumped back, still smirking at me.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. T'would be a shame to not see you any longer as you are now~" he purred again, showing no shame whatsoever as his eyes raked over my naked body. I growled again, preparing to lunge at him. His smirk grew, and I leapt from the water towards him. He dodged easily, but dropped my clothes and pinned me on my stomach, bending my arm behind my back. I let out a gasp when he ran a claw straight down the length of my spine, one of my most sensitive spots. I was a tiger after all…

"Corvus…"I growled, trying to shove the man off.

"Ah, so you have heard of me," he purred, his face much closer than I thought. He nipped at my ear, making me shiver, and I bit my lip to hold back a moan.

"Who hasn't?" I bit out, squirming under him, "the first of the death birds…Hmph. Why were you spying on me?"

"Not spying, simply admiring from a distance," he answered, his voice apple honey sweet. Apples were the devil's fruit for a damn good reason.

"That's spying you idiot," I growled through clenched teeth. He chuckled darkly and nipped my ear again, making a small moan escape. I cursed him a thousand times over for making me do that.

"Is it really? I see nothing wrong with admiring a beauty such as you," he answered softly, his breath tickling my neck. I could hear the smile in his voice. I scoffed at him, squirming to get loose again.

"You mind letting me go? I just bathed and I would rather not get dirty again," I seethed. He chuckled darkly again, drawing a claw down my spine once more.

"Afraid I can't do that. You see, there's another nearing by, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to get caught as you are alone, correct?" he said calmly, dropping his head lower as he twisted my body so I was on my back, though he kept my arm twisted under me. I scowled up at him. Bastard had a point. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes, waiting for whoever was coming to buzz off. The sooner the other person came and left, the faster Corvus would leave.

Clearly didn't expect it when he kissed me.

My eyes snapped open, and I stared at the man as he kissed me, growling low when I felt him smirk. I squeezed my eyes shut and struggled to get away from him. His grip only tightened around my wrist, making me wince. I heard the dead leaves crinkle as something moved over them, and heard the crinkling stop, then move in another direction away from the lake. Corvus pulled away when whatever came by was gone entirely, a wide smirk on his face. Damn it all, this guy was actually handsome!

"You can get off me now," I growled menacingly, my eyes glowing red. He chuckled, dropping his head low again.

"Now why on earth would I do that?" he asked sweetly, using the apple honey voice again. My eyes narrowed dangerously, and I drew up my knee to hit him where it hurts. Fortunately, I got my target. His eyes went wide for a brief second before he cringed, and I kicked him off, grabbing my clothes and dressing quickly. I yanked on my boots and jumped up, growing blackened claws as I prepared to fight him if he touched me again. He laughed wickedly, getting up and brushing himself off after standing up straight. I narrowed my eyes at him, baring my fully extended, dagger-like fangs as I growled. I felt a wave of power wash off me, and I wasn't even at my full potential. Not even a fraction close.

I watched as Corvus's eyes widened slightly before he grinned wickedly at me, and a felt his own power mold off him and lick at the edges of my own. He was stronger than I thought he was…

"Surprised Tigris?" he mocked, moving closer to me. I shifted back, growling more and strengthening slightly. He simply laughed at me, and I heard the ruffle of feathers before he was standing in front of me, pinning me to a tree I had failed to take account for. He ducked down his head, moving his face close to my own. I squirmed, trying to get away from him by any means necessary. He chuckled, keeping me caged by his arms, legs, and wings. He furled them around the both of us as he kissed me again, enclosing me entirely. I squeezed my eyes shut and pushed on his chest, trying to get him to move away. He smirked into the kiss, and I felt sick to my stomach. I let out a low hiss when he bit my lip hard enough to make it bleed, and I shoved him away from me, wiping the blood from my mouth.

"You better pray to God himself my father doesn't maim you for touching me," I growled, even though I was smirking, licking the blood from my lip. He simply laughed at me.

"Ah, yes. I had nearly forgotten you were the Devil's own blood," he sighed, though he was still smirking. He moved close to me again, pinning me to the tree once more.

"Let me make you a deal; become my mate, and I'll let you see the human world." He was going to do what?

I stared up at him with wide eyes, shock written all over my face. He chuckled and bushed my bangs away from my right eye, but I slapped his hand away and let my hair fall back into place. He chuckled again, moving his face closer.

"Think about it. If you become mine and mine alone, then you won't have to deal with anyone else coming after you, and you could come with me to the world of the mortals. You'll finally be able to see the sunlight, which I iknow/i you've wanted for decades now," he purred, ducking his head and nuzzling my neck. I shivered at the contact.

"Exactly how long have you been watching me?" I growled, though it sounded more like a purr. This man was obviously starting to affect me…

"A few weeks. I'm a raven, I know how to spy on others." I scoffed at him.

"That's usually Lamia or Serpens's job. What business does a raven have on spying the Devil's daughter?"

"You simply…caught my interest, as it were," he grinned, taking a lock of my hair, inhaling deeply before pressing it to his lips. I felt my face flush. Sure, I'd gotten advances from demons before, but they were nothing like this…

"If you need time to think on it, then I wish for your answer in a week's time, agree-"

"I'll do it," I interrupted. I would do just about anything for even a glimpse of the human world, and if I had to mate with this man to do it, then so be it. I watched his face go shocked for a second before a wide grin spread over his face. He pulled me close to him, crushing his lips over mine quickly before letting me go and disappearing. I could still hear his voice as he vanished, his message ringing in my ears.

"I will meet you here tomorrow evening. Till then, Ms. Tigris…"

* * *

**Author's Notes: so! this is my newest kuroshitsuji FF, and i am enjoying it so far~ if you want to see a visual of Tigris, there is a picture with a character bio under it of her on dA. feel free to check it out if you want ^^ it also explains who Corvus is, but that will also be revealed later in the story~ it will also explain how this is a kuro FF. hope you all like it and continue watching for updates ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

_Can't believe the bastard actually kissed me…_ I grumbled in my head as I walked back to Hell's palace. I sighed, stopping in front of the gates before pushing past them, bracing myself for my three brothers; Volpes, Scorpio, and Draco. I knew before they even showed up in the main hall that they smelled Corvus all over me. I also knew exactly what they would say, since they had already found their mates a long time ago. I froze in the main hall as they rushed down from their perches to flock around me. I remained stoic, my expression blank, arms crossed. Draco was the first to speak, a small puff of smoke leaving his lips as he chuckled.

"Looks as though our baby sister has found herself a mate," he rumbled, grinning widely, his canines long and sharp, his long, forked tongue snaking from between his lips, giving his rumbling voice a slight, low hiss. His wings hung limp behind his lean form, his skin a pale white with a green tinged tone, and small horns sprouted and curved from his forehead. His bright, golden eyes, which could either smolder or freeze a person, were filled with mock delight and mischief, the pupils their usual small slits.

"She reeks of that raven…Corvus was it?" Volpes growled, his lips pulling back to show his extended canines. His cold grey eyes were narrowed at the smell, his tail flicking it irritation behind. I swallowed the chuckle bubbling to the surface, since his tail was so fluffy. He saw me swallow, and his fur bristled. He always knew when I was laughing at him, and if his eyes didn't catch it, his ears did. He folded his arms as he glared at me, his blackened claws tapping against his arm.

"Corvus? Why on earth would she choose the Death Bird?" Scorpio clicked. Out of all my three brothers, he had to be the ugliest. He had two set of eyes, four on each side of his head, and looked so black you couldn't see his pupils. He had gruesome looking mandibles that extended from his jaw in replace of a mouth, making everything he said sound like a "click". Loud, harsh, and positively grating. He had large claws that extended under his normal arms, looking just like one would imagine should they think of a scorpion, and they snapped whenever he was irked, or pleased. Judging from the snaps he was making right now, he was both. From the waist down, he had the body of a scorpion, making him hard to fight. Unless, of course, you had a giant hammer. Or you were my father, who I could smell coming down to the entryway already.

Volpes wrapped his arm around my shoulders, poking my cheek, since he knew it annoyed me.

"Why the frowning face, baby sister?" he purred, still poking me. I swatted his hand away and shoved him off, scowling more.

"Knock it off, _brother_. I have no mate yet, and you are all well aware I never will claim one," I growled, leaning against the stair rail, my arms crossed. He only laughed at me, the annoyed twitch of his tail changing to one of mischief. Which was never good.

"You smell of him enough. You must have mated with Corvus!" he barked out, grinning broadly. I opened my mouth to snap back when the clacking thumps coming down the stairs got louder, then stopped next to me. I closed my mouth, my muscles tensing before an extremely large hand landed on my shoulder. The smell of brimstone flooded the air near me, and I dreaded what was going to come next.

"Volpes, stop teasing your sister. You know she may choose who she will," my father grumbled deeply. I quickly glanced over at him to see a flash of his burnt red skin, large horns coming from his forehead and curling like a ram's. Unlike most folklore, he had no goatee, and his skin was scaly in patches. His eyes were like a serpent's, a fierce yellow with slits that changed size depending on his mood. His mouth was closed, but he had two rows of razor sharp teeth in the second, though they were small and could easily be hidden behind his first row, which seemed human, not including his sharpened canines dripping with a deadly venom. His coal black hair was slicked back, and sadly I knew exactly what he used to do it. From the waist down, he had the body of a brown goat, cloven hooves and all. The only difference was his tail was serpentine instead of a goat's. he had long, spindly fingers, though they were large, and his taloned hand easily covered my entire shoulder. He was extremely tall, reaching seven feet…when he was hunched over. It was no wonder he was the king of Hell.

"Father…" Volpes muttered before quickly moving into a bow. Satan exhaled, a long stream of smoke leaving his nostrils. He waved his hand to my brother's, and they quickly evacuated the room, leaving me alone with my father. The hand tightened around my shoulder, and I turned to face him.

"Hello father," I said, smiling some. He exhaled again as a smirk spread to his features, the closet thing to a smile he had without looking like he was plotting to take another soul. He enveloped me in his arms, giving me a tight hug. I hugged him back before pulling back to look at him.

"Father, I have-"

"I already know what you plan to do," he grumbled resting his hands on my shoulders, "Corvus isn't the only one with eyes in the skies around Hell." I winced, clenching my jaw as I tried not to bare my teeth at him.

"And I have no objections," he continued, moving one of his hands to my back and gently pushing me forward to walk. Shock flashed over my features before I controlled it and made my expression go blank.

"You mean…I can go?" I asked slowly and hesitantly. He huffed at me, walking next to me as we started to wander upstairs and through the halls to my room.

"Course I'm letting you go. It was about time you went and saw the human world. Just don't forget to cause some chaos for me. And don't forget to claim a few souls. You won't be coming here as often anymore, so you need to eat them to keep u your strength," he warned, stopping in front of my room and stooping to my height so he could look me in the eyes, "you are still my daughter, and I'll not have the brat of a bird bring back your dead or weakened body." I beamed up at him before giving him a hug. He chuckled and hugged me back, tucking my head under his chin. I pulled away from him, still smiling.

"Thank you father," I said, bowing my head quickly. He ruffled my hair and smacked my rear when I turned to go into my room, which I was used to. I was only a few thousand years after all. I shut the door behind me and walked over to my bed, sitting down on it and sighing heavily, holding my head in my hands. I was in complete shock that my father had decided to let me actually go. I flopped back, spreading my arms as I stared up at my ceiling. I was already dreading going back to see Corvus, since I had agreed to become his mate, but I wanted nothing more than to see the world of mortals. I glanced over to see my hands were shaking. I would be doubled damned if that man tried anything on me. But I honestly had no other choice…

I groaned in annoyance, sitting up and holding my head in my hands again. I was too jittery to get any form of sleep anytime soon, so I got up and started wandering through the halls of my home. Eventually I heard footsteps behind me, and I paused, listening for who it could have been. When I heard nothing, I rolled my eyes and started walking again. The footsteps picked up again as well, and I narrowed my eyes in annoyance. I rounded a corner and stopped, waiting for the footsteps to draw near. When I heard nothing once more, I started walking again, keeping myself alert. It had to be my brother's playing a wicked trick on me again, per usual. You think they would have stopped at their hundredth…

I was suddenly slammed against the wall, the impact knocking the air from my lungs and making me gag. I coughed harshly, opening my eyes into slits to see Volpes's face close to my own, an angry and possessive glint in his eyes. My own went wide with shock. Just what the heaven was he doing?

I had my arms pinned above my head, and I struggled to free myself, letting my power rip loose a fraction. His head snapped back as though he'd been slapped, but he quickly shook it off, squeezing my wrists harder before dragging one of his hands roughly down my side. I growled angrily before snapping my grown canines at him, irritated when he moved out of reach. The hand that had gone down my side squeezed my breast harshly, making me wince. He crashed his lips against my own, and I growled even more, struggling to get my leg up to knee him where it hurt most. Unfortunately, I never got the chance.  
I heard the flap of wings before Volpes was wrenched away from me and thrown into another wall, causing a loud crash and a hole to appear. I was pulled away from the wall into a pair of arms and enveloped in pitch black wings. I didn't even have to see the person's face to know who it was.

"Are you unharmed, Tigris?" Corvus asked as he tilted my face up towards his. I narrowed my eyes at him and tried pushing him away, even though my knees were shaking violently.

"I could've managed him on my own," I growled. He grabbed my hands, pressing his thumbs into my palms before turning up my wrists, showing the bruises Volpes had left on them. I didn't have to look down to know what my sides looked like; scratched, bruised, and bleeding in places.

"You call this," he started, brushing his fingertips over one of the cuts, "managing him?" I looked away from his face with a wince. I heard rocks fall and crash into others, and I looked back to see Volpes standing up, shaking his head violently to get rid of the dizziness he had. His gaze landed on me, and his lips curled back into a snarl. He lunged to grab me, and Corvus quickly dodged him, dragging me with him. The smell of brimstone flooded my senses, and I looked up to see my father at the other end of the hall. His eyes were glowing dangerously red, and I could see his shadow of power starting to morph and form around him. Volpes's ears laid flat against his head, and he cowered back, whimpering. The shadow lashed out like a whip and hit Volpes across his chest, making him yelp as a loud gash appeared on his chest. The shadow lashed out again, hitting his rear and starting him down the hall and away from me. Satan turned his attention back to me and started walking down the hall towards Corvus and I. Corvus set me down gently, though he kept a hand on my waist as he watched my father stop before him. My father remained hunched over as he looked over Corvus, obviously sizing him up. Corvus only blinked, keeping his expression blank. Eventually, my father huffed, letting out a puff of smoke before turning away from us and walking back where he came. Corvus let out a sigh, then turned his attention back to me, picking my up before walking down the hall.

"What the heaven do you think you're doing?" I yelped, struggling to get away, "I can walk perfectly fine on my own!"

"Try saying that again when your knees aren't shaking," he replied monotonously. I bit my lip and kept quiet. The pain of what Volpes did settled in soon after, and I bit my lip harder to keep from whimpering. I squeezed my eyes shut, and when I opened them again with a tap on my back, I was in my room. _Bastard really WAS watching me…_ I thought as Corvus set me on my bed. He reached for the cord to my vest, and I slapped his hand away, my eyes wide. He sighed, reaching for them again after grabbing my wrists and pinning them behind me. He pulled my vest off, and I felt my face flush. I whipped up my hands to cover my chest, my mouth opening and closing as I tried to grasp what to say. He shut my mouth and moved my arms some to get a look at the scratches. He gently swiped his thumb over them, making me wince a little when he pressed too hard. He sat up straight after and took out a needle, sitting on the bed next to me as he repaired my vest, making my eyes go wide again.

"You know you don't have to do that-" I started before he handed me the repaired article of clothing. I grabbed and turned my back to him, putting the vest back on before facing him again.

"Uh…Thank you," I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head awkwardly. He smiled sweetly at me before taking my hand and pulling me up, making me stammer.

"It appears the reason for my going has arrived early," he said as a rain of feathers swirled around us. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, we were in the shadows of something that smelled dank and…like moss. And probably the most delicious thing I had ever scented in my entire life. I turned my head to see men and women standing in the room, an empty cage, and dead bodies of children in a pile by the corner. There was another child lying on some sort of altar, blood seeping from his chest. The adults gaped at Corvus and I, practically beaming.

"_At last, the demon has arrived,_" one man said in awe, smiling brightly.

"_Capture them and make them our servants!_" a woman called. Corvus glared at them before lunging, slicing the throat of the man who first spoke. Screams broke about the room as the people tried to flee, yet I found myself joining in the massacre. Blood landed near my lips, and I licked it away, my eyes instantly glowing red and growing wide. _These…these people…they're HUMANS,_ I thought, pausing my movements as I let the taste linger on my tongue. All of them were dead in a matter of minutes, and I started licking my hands clean. Corvus somehow us hidden with shadows, and he walked over to the boy on the altar, who was somehow still alive. The child had intense blue eyes and gray-blue hair. I'm sure he was a gorgeous child before this…

"You are a demon, correct?" he asked quietly, standing up. I could see his knees shaking with fatigue.

"That I am," Corvus answered. I could see the smirk on his face. The boy remained completely serious, his expression angry even.

"I wish to make a contract then," the boy said, standing straight.

"You understand exactly what you are asking? To make a contract with a being such as myself, you will never be permitted into the gates of Heaven," Corvus warned, though he was grinning.

"I don't care. I will make the contract. My wish is to get revenge on those who sullied the Phantomhive name," he answered, "I will watch them all suffer once I find the culprit behind this." Corvus's grin grew.

"As you wish," he said before his hand shot out, his hand stabbing the child's eyes. The boy screamed, and he fell to the ground. When he looked up again, there was a contract seal on his right eye. He stood up again, breathing slightly harder, but he still had the same expression as before.

"Phantomhive was it? I suppose I must take the role of a family so dignified," Corvus said. He took a step out of the shadows, and instead of what he usually wore, he clothing changed into that of a…butler? He bowed at the waist before the young boy, smirking.

"I am now yours to command, my little lord."

**Author's Notes: WHOOP! Chapter two, is up finally~ I apologize for the wait for those who were (hopefully a lot ;A;). And I hope it all makes sense on who Corvus is now~ Well I feel this is turning out well, and I hope you are all enjoying the story thus far~ Enjoy~**


	3. Chapter 3

"I believe I am in need of your full name," Corvus said, "as well as a new name for myself."

"Ciel Phantomhive," the boy answered as Corvus picked him up, "You will be Sebastian Michaelis." I watched as they began making their way out, and I followed silently. Ciel looked over "Sebastian's" shoulder at me, and his features contorted into that of angered confusion and irritation.

"Who is she?" he asked, pointing at me. Sebastian looked back at me, smiling some.

"That is my mate. I made a deal of my own with her so she would be such, to which she willingly obliged," he chuckled, turning back forward. I growled some, glaring at his back.

"Does she have a name?" Ciel asked, still looking at me. I narrowed my eyes at him and hissed like a cat, and Sebastian chuckled again.

"Afraid demon names aren't given out willy-nilly, so you might as well choose a name for her," he suggested, jumping clean over the arena stairs to a doorway. I easily followed.

"…Cassandra," Ciel said quietly, more like mumbling the name. I blinked at him, then grinned, moving closer and ruffling his hair. He glared at me and slapped my hand away, turning to face forward. I huffed in annoyance, crossing my arms and biting the inside of my cheek. Sebastian broke out into a run, and I kept up the pace till we appeared in front of a burnt down mansion. He set Ciel down on the ground, and the boy surveyed the damage of what, I supposed, used to be his home. I looked around myself, amazed at the amount of damage.

"Cassandra, would you please take Master Ciel somewhere for a short while?" Sebastian said, smiling sweetly, I rolled my eyes and walked over to Ciel, holding out my hand. He looked up at me with boredom before going to walk on his own. I huffed again and followed him into the woods, walking at his own pace. My nose twitched again, and I realized the delicious scent I had caught before was Ciel. I shook my head to clear it, and I let out a yelp when he tugged a lock of my hair. I turned on him, growling with my teeth bared, but I stopped before lashing out at him. With my hands, anyway.

"The hell was that for?" I snapped, taking the lock out of his hand and rubbing the sore spot on my head.

"Your outfit is too risqué. Is there at least some way you can change?" he asked monotonously, looking bored. I blinked at him, then rolled my eyes, grumbling some as I walked behind a large tree, obscuring myself from his eyesight. When I came around, I was wearing a black dress that puckered around the shoulder and flared out into ruffles at the top, keeping my shoulders exposed, a white apron that went around my neck and looped back as well as tying around my waist, and black Victorian shoes, heels of course. The dress reached to my knees, and it felt odd, different even, at how loose the skirt felt around my legs, even with the stocking barrier. I crossed my arms and cocked my hip, biting my cheek again.

"Better?" I huffed. He looked me up and down, and nodded stiffly in agreement. I scoffed and rolled my eyes again, following as he began walking again. We walked through the woods until the sun started to set, then made our way back to the destroyed mansion. We stopped short when we saw not a single spot of ash. Sebastian was on the roof of the completely repaired mansion, and he jumped down to greet us. He looked me up and down, and I couldn't help the flush come to my face. I didn't expect Ciel's reaction to the repairs.

"What in God's name are you thinking? No ordinary man can rebuild an entire mansion in one day!" he hollered, "I am now the head of the Phantomhive family, and you have to at least appear normal!" I held back laughter as Sebastian's brow twitched. He simply placed a hand on Ciel's back and led him inside.

"My apologies, young master," he said, keeping the small grin on his face, "I'm sure you must be hungry," he continued as he led Ciel into the dining room and sat him down. As he flipped a cloth napkin in front of Ciel's eyes, a huge feast appeared, which only aggravated Ciel again, and he yelled again about keeping up appearances. I stood in the corner of the room, trying to hold in my laughter as a powerful demon was scolded by a mere human child. Sebastian glanced at me, and I looked away, humming some to myself. If looks could kill, I would already be six feet in the ground.

The next few months continued on as such. Sebastian had already let the surviving relatives of Ciel's family, such as his aunt whom most referred to as "Madam Red", and to his elderly butler, Tanaka. They accepted Sebastian and I into the "family" of sorts, and life went on. Tanaka remained in the hospital till his injuries healed, and Sebastian spent his time tutoring and training Ciel to be a fine English gentleman. I couldn't contain laughter when Ciel poured piping hot tea into Sebastian's hands. The look of shock on his face was priceless. Few months passed before Ciel was sent a letter by the queen of England to be knighted. The proceeds went well, and I was as shocked as Sebastian was when Ciel denied giving up his goal of vengeance, though we both grinned before he dropped onto one knee and bowed before his "little Lord". Time continued on, and we gained another maid, a chef, and a gardener, who went by the names of Meyrin, Bardroy, and Finnian. We kept Tanaka as extra help, though he didn't seem to do all that much…

I sighed, leaning against the wall as I finished cleaning one of the rooms in record time. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, and when I opened them, Sebastian was standing in front of me, a smirk on his face. I flinched back, cursing at myself for not being more careful. He put his hands on either side of my head as he dropped his face towards mine, still smirking.

"I wonder what's taking you so long, Cassandra," he purred, brushing his lips over my neck and making me shiver.

"W-what on earth are you talking about?" I bit out, keeping my eyes away from his. He simply took my chin and made me look at him.

"I think you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about," he growled, nipping my jaw. My face flushed, and I squeezed my eyes shut, biting my lip to hold back a moan.

"You agreed to be my mate if I took you here. I've done my end of the bargain, now it's your turn," he continued, his hand pushing up the hem of my dress till it was at my hip. He ran his other hand down my spine, making me shiver and arch towards him. He smirked more against my skin, pressing his thumb into my hip. I bit my lip till it bled, then pushed him away, fixing my clothes afterwards. He scowled at me. Reaching for me, and I moved to slap his hand away. He drew his hand back, and I sighed, reaching out my hand and grabbing his wrist, yanking him towards me and kissing him roughly. His eyes were wide when I pulled back, his mouth hanging open in shock. I grinned, tapping his nose.

"Not in broad daylight with other people in the house. Besides, knowing you, we would just break the bed," I snickered, turning to leave the room. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me back for another kiss, growling his answer against my lips;

"You have no idea." I grinned, nipping his lip before pulling away, but his hand still kept itself wrapped around my wrist. I turned back to him, trying to free my hand with a pout, and he smirked.

"I'll meet you in the woods tonight then," he purred, that devilish smirk playing about his lips, "if we happen to break anything, there will be a thunder storm to cover it up." He kissed the palm of my hand before letting me go, smirking as I left the room. I walked down the hall when I heard the bell to Ciel's office ring. Checking the watch I had, I groaned when I saw it was time for his tea. I rushed down to the kitchen and grabbed a tray. Sebastian wasn't the only one who trained, but luckily I had learned faster than him. I brought the tea to Ciel's office, knocking on the door three times and waiting for the reply.

"Come in," Ciel said monotonously. I opened the door and walked into the room, letting out a small breath of triumph when I saw I had beaten Sebastian to the punch today. Ciel glanced up from his paperwork at me, sitting up some when I brought over his tea.

"Today's tea is a fine blend of citrus fruits and strawberries with a small dash of blueberry. It deemed appropriate for the season, yes?" I said as I poured him a cup. He took it from me when I handed it to him, sniffing the brew before taking a sip. I saw his muscles relax when he swallowed, and he looked up at me after.

"It tastes delectable. Thank you Cassandra," he said, before looking back to his paperwork. I bowed my head in response.

"Is there anything else you would require, young master?" I asked. He glanced up again before setting down the papers in clear annoyance.

"Nothing more. You may go," he said, taking another sip of tea. I bowed again, then left the room. I couldn't help but think back to what Sebastian had said as I closed the door, and my face flushed when I thought of what we would do. I sighed, pulling my hair back and tying it with a ribbon before moving on down the hall, smirking when I saw Sebastian pass by. I knew he would smell the tea on me, and from the look on his face, he clearly did. I bit my lip to keep from laughing as he sighed and moved in a different direction from Ciel's office. I was just entering another room when I heard an explosion from the kitchen. I groaned, dreading what I knew I would find as I made my way down there. Sebastian was already there, shaking is head, and I slapped my forehead when I saw the kitchen black from soot from the bomb creation Bard had just made. He grinned cheekily at the both of us, giving a thumb's up.

"Dinner is prepared!" he barked out, still grinning. I couldn't help but slap my forehead again. The bell to Ciel's office rang again, and I turned to go there when I saw Sebastian was already gone. I pouted, turning back to the mess in front of me.

"All right, mangy git, get up off the floor and help start cleaning the place up," I barked. Bard jumped then went to set off to work, grabbing a bucket and brush and filling it with water. I grabbed one as well and told him to do half while I took care of the other, my half of course finishing long before his was done. I heard a scream, and I sighed heavily, going on to investigate what had happened. Meyrin was on the ground, broken china littering the floor around her. I growled, grabbing a broom and handing it to her after she got up.

"Clean this up! Spit spot, hurry it up now!" I ordered, clapping my hands for emphasis. She jumped, nodded, then started sweeping up the mess. I ran out to see if anything was wrong with the garden, and I could see Finny spraying weed killer on the plants. The top of the container was shaking, so I ran over and slapped my hand on it, fixing the problem of the shaking and making Finny jump.

"Blimey, Cassie, you scared the livin' daylights outta me!" he blurted out, shutting off the machine. I sighed. It was too hard to be mad at the boy.

"Just be more careful. The top of the container was shaking, so be more careful when you're using this," I warned. He nodded eagerly, saluting to me before getting back to work. My ear twitched when I heard the washer finish, and I walked back inside to grab the garments from inside it to hang out to dry. I checked my watch when I was done with that, then walked back inside to go help Sebastian prepare dinner.

"Tonight's dish is chicken Marengo, and for dessert a peach melba," Sebastian said, not even looking up as I walked into the room. I nodded, tying the apron tighter around my waist and setting to work on preparing the dessert portion of the meal. We finished in time for dinner, and Sebastian brought out the meal for Ciel while I kept busy trying to keep the dessert cool. He came back into the kitchen fifteen minutes later and took the treat, brushing past me, most likely on purpose, as he exited the room. I pouted at him, leaning back against the counter for a moment before going outside to check on the garments I had hung. They were completely dry, so I took them down and brought them inside after folding them. Sebastian had already cleaned up the kitchen. And Meyrin, Bard, and Finny were all sitting in stools, eating their own meal.

"Ah, Cassie! Come eat with us!" Finny said, waving me over. I smiled, but shook my head.

"Unfortunately, I must decline. Still have more work to do," I lied, shrugging my shoulders as a way of apology. Bard scoffed at me.

"You work too damn much," he said, crossing his arms. I chuckled at his reaction to my statement.

"You should take a break at least once in awhile, love," Meyrin said, patting the stool next to her. Tanaka remained as small as usual, sipping his tea and huffing out a small laugh. I giggled, bowing my head again in apology.

"Forgive me, but I must disagree. You see, I am simply one hell of a maid~" I answered before leaving the room. Sebastian was busy giving Ciel a bath, so I cleaned up Ciel's room, picking up anything out of place and choosing what he would wear the next day. I heard the door click open, and I quickly left the room, giving Ciel some privacy before making my way to my own private (meaning my shared room with Sebastian) quarters. I had only just taken the apron off when someone's arms snaked their way around my waist. I let out a low hiss when Sebastian nipped my ear.

"I could have taken that off for you, you know," he said, and I could hear the smirk in his voice, clear as day. I glanced outside too see dark clouds hanging in the sky.

"Are you sure it won't rain?" I asked, earning a chuckle.

"What will it matter? We'll be busy with….other things," he purred in response, nuzzling my neck. I rolled my eyes at him before pulling back with a yawn.

"You know, I'm feeling rather tired. Another time perhaps-" I was interrupted when Sebastian pulled me back again to him, crushing me against him as he kissed me deeply. My eyes went wide, and my face flushed when he pulled away, smirking.

"You're not getting away that easily," he grinned, pointing down to my hands. I looked down to see them cuffed. My face paled, and the color went right back when he picked me up and put my over his shoulder. My mouth opened and closed as incoherent words left my mouth, but they stopped when we entered the woods.

**Author's Notes: OH SEBBY YOU DEVIL YOU X3 yea, smut in the next chapter. you have been warned. don't wanna read it, skip over it or stop reading now. enjoy~**


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian set me down when we were far enough away from the mansion, though he kept my wrists bound as we walked even further. Eventually, we stopped, and he snapped his fingers, the shackles vanishing completely. I jumped up and started to make a run for it, but he grabbed my wrist and yanked me back, pushing me up against a tree. I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt the wind get knocked out of me, and when I opened them, he was looming in front of me, and he did NOT look happy in the slightest.

"I did warn you. You won't be getting away from me this time Tigris," he growled. My face flushed when he used my actual name, and I looked away from his heated gaze. I couldn't help a shiver run down my spine as his eyes raked over me. I could only begin to imagine what he was thinking, never mind what he would do to me. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head, stooping his head down to kiss and nip my neck. One of his hands dropped down to the hem of my dress, pushing it up till it was at the top of my hip. I felt claws pricking at my skin, making me shiver. I bit my lip when he dragged his claws up my thigh, and I knew I would end up with scratches there. His thumb quickly undid the latch of the garter belt that held my stockings up, and he started moving one of them down. He let go of my wrists, but they still felt bound. My face contorted in confusion, and I looked up to see black vines ensnaring my wrists and wrapping around the tree I was against. I tugged the vines to test them, and they tightened around my wrists. Seemed as though he was going to take extra precaution with me…

One of my shoes came off, and it was soon followed by the stocking Sebastian was working on getting off. His lips brushed over my skin as he moved back up to my thigh, licking one of the scratches he left as he reached over and undid the other half of the garter belt, pushing down the other stocking after taking off my remaining shoe. I squirmed, biting my lip harder when he nipped up the other leg, his hand going back under the hem of my dress and pushing it back up till it showed my bare legs. One of my hands got free as he moved the dress farther up, getting it over my head and one arm out, securing my hand back in place before repeating the same process with my other hand, leaving me in a corset, garter, and panties. I was well aware he'd seen me naked, probably numerous times before, but I still blushed as he looked me up and down, practically debating what would come off next. I tugged my wrists again, growling some as the vines tightened again.

"Stop struggling and I'll let you go…maybe," Sebastian purred, taking the garter on my leg between his teeth and dragging it off. My face flushed, and I turned my head to the side, not daring to see what he would do next. I squirmed when he brushed his lips back over my legs, moving up till his mouth was at my neck. He licked it slowly as his hand moved to my back, unlacing the cords of my corset. I felt it fall loose before he tugged it the rest of the way off, leaving me in just my panties. I blushed more, biting my lip as he bent his head to my chest.

He palmed my breasts in his hands, hefting them up with a smirk. He bent his head towards one, flicking out his tongue against my skin. I let out a small moan, squirming more and earning a low chuckle. He fastened his lips around a rosy bud, biting it gently and driving me nearly insane. His hands moved down my sides, scratching my skin and making my back arch. He started sucking roughly, and I let out another gasp, tossing my head back as far as I could. My hips started rocking slowly as his fingers pinched and played with my other nipple, and I bit my lip, moaning softly through it. He grinned against my skin and pulled back to look at me before moving to the other, leaving the one he left feeling numb. I tugged at the vines binding my wrists more, biting harder on my lip as he tortured me again. He moved his head back up to kiss my neck again, nipping at the skin there as his thumb hooked under the lining of my panties. I inhaled sharply as he started dragging them off, shivering as cold air rushed between my legs when they were gone. Sebastian moved away from my neck to look at me, licking his lips hungrily as he stepped back to look me over, of which he did EXTREMELY slow.

I couldn't help a shiver run up and down my spine as he looked me over, especially when he took his coat off and moved closer to me again. He pulled a glove off with his teeth, and I shivered again when he repeated the action to the other. He ran his bare hands slowly down my sides, feeling every curve along them. His head stooped down, kissing my chest again, and he moved down, kissing and nipping a trail down my stomach till he was just above my sex. I clamped my legs shut, well aware of what he planned to do. He glanced up at me in annoyance before holding my knees apart, his hands pressing against my thighs. I squeezed my eyes shut and tilted my head towards the sky, not daring to look down and see what he was doing. They snapped right back open when he licked my slit, and I let out a small gasp, my hips jerking some. His thumbs gently stroked my inner thighs as he continued lapping my outer folds, making me writhe under his touch. His tongue flicked against my clit, and I let out a low moan, my back arching. I felt his lips fasten around it, and I arched more, my head rolling back as far as it could when he started sucking on it. He bit it gently, making me let out a yelp, my hips jerking again. He bit harder, and I cried out, arching my back sharply.

Sebastian chuckled darkly as he released me, standing up straight in front of me. I felt a shiver run down my spine when he licked his lips, slowly pulling off his vest and shirt. I leaned back against the trunk of the tree, trying to keep myself up since my knees were shaking so much. His arms snaked around my waist as he pulled my body up and pressed me against him, the vines constricting my hands vanishing. My hands flew to his shoulders, and I gripped them tightly, breathing heavily. He chuckled again as he picked me up around my waist, his arms still wrapped around me. He leaned forward, setting me on the ground, though I kept a tight grip on his shoulders. He pressed his lips against mine gently, dragging his hand down my side. My body moved against him as my arms moved to wrap around his neck, kissing him back. He let out a low growl, his nails dragging down my thigh before his hand curled under my knee, lifting it up and hitching my leg around his waist. My hips rocked slowly against his, earning another growl I felt run throughout his chest. His hips grinded back against my own, kissing me harder and sliding his tongue past my lips. I moaned, my lips spreading to let his tongue in, and we battled against each other for dominance. I had to admit, he was definitely one hell of a kisser…

"Mind your claws, dear," he growled into the kiss, even though I could still hear, and feel, a smirk in his voice. I hadn't even realized I had been digging my nails in his back and shoulders. I extracted my claws, my face flushing in embarrassment. He only laughed at my expression, making my blush worse. I covered my face with my hands, biting my lower lip. I couldn't even look at him right now, I felt so embarrassed. That abruptly changed when I felt one of his fingers stroke my slit, obviously taunting me with the promise of delving between my folds. I bit my lips harder, squeezing my eyes shut as my hips involuntarily rocked against his hand. He moved my hands from my face, but I kept my eyes shut, even when he licked my lips to get me to stop biting them. I released my hold, inhaling sharply, and he took the moment to press his lips against my own at the same moment his finger slid inside my nether regions. My gasp was stifled when he pressed my tongue down with his, pressing his lips harder against mine. My back arched when he pressed his finger against my walls, curling it and driving it in and out slowly. My hands tangled themselves in his hair, pulling his face closer as I fought back. I moved one of my hands free and dragged my claws up his back, reveling when growls erupted from his throat and vibrated through him. I smirked, but it quickly vanished when he added a second finger. He smirked back at me as he pulled back from the kiss, though he kept his face close enough so I could feel his breath.

I scowled up at him before he added a third, nearly driving me insane, especially when he started moving them rhythmically. My body arched against him, my nails digging into his shoulders as he started rubbing my clit with his thumb. A loud clap of thunder roared through the woods, and I opened my eyes to look at the sky as the first drop of rain landed on my cheek. I also noticed the lustful glow in Sebastian's eyes as he looked at me. He pulled his hand away from my core, making my back arch as I gave a moan of protest. He only gave a short laugh, bringing his hand up to his lips and licking his fingers clean like a feline, making shivers run up and down my spine. I heard a purr rumble through him as he savored my taste before he kissed me roughly. I squeezed my eyes shut again, my hands flying to his shoulders and gripping them tightly. He moved my hands from them as he broke the kiss, sitting up and kneeling in front of me. I could hear the sound of his buckle being undone, followed by the sound of his zipper and his pants being tossed at my pile of clothing. I blinked rapidly, trying to at least clear most of my mind before propping myself up on my elbows. My eyes went impossibly wide when I saw he wasn't wearing anything. He was more gorgeous than I had originally thought, and he was definitely above average. He leaned forward, crawling over me again, keeping himself propped up on his hands as he kissed me. I closed my eyes as I melted into the kiss, one of my hands resting on the side of his face. He nipped my lower lip while slowly leaning me back again. My hand reached back to embed itself in his mess of black hair, my tongue running over his lower lip. He groaned softly, and I could feel his arousal pressing against my folds. I inhaled sharply, breaking the kiss as my back arched, my whole body tensing. He ran his hands down my sides slowly till they rested on my hips. He started kissing my neck and jaw lightly, whispering for me to relax. I tightened my hold on him, my arms wrapping around his neck, my face buried against it. I nodded against his skin, giving him the "okay" to continue forward. I could hear his teeth grit together before he started pushing himself in, his grip tightening on my hips. I let out a loud gasp, my toes curling as I felt him push deeper. My back arched against him, my claws digging into the skin I could reach on him, though that only seemed to drive him forward. I bit into his neck, earning a low growl before he stopped moving. I had never been touched before, and I had no idea skin to skin contact was so enticing…

I could feel Sebastian's panting breaths against my hair, his arms moving so the wrapped around my body, his hands pressing flat against my back and pulling me closer to him. I clung to him, my claws raking over his back and gripping his shoulders tightly. He growled, pulling his hips back slowly and bringing them forward again roughly, hitting all my sensitive spots with dead accuracy. I arched sharply against him, a loud clap of thunder covering up my scream of pleasure. More drops of rain fell, making Sebastian's skin slick. He continued moving slowly and roughly, his nails digging into my back. One of his hands dragged down my side to my thigh, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper. His other hand tangled itself in my hair, pulling my head back so he could get access to my neck, of which he started biting, kissing, and licking repeatedly as he moved. He started moving faster, and my breaths became shallow and ragged, my moaning becoming louder with each thrust of his hips. He started moving impossibly fast, for me anyway, and I arched sharply again, crying out in pleasure while I threw my head back. My walls tightened more along his steel length, my hips bucking as white light flashed behind my eyes. I felt something in the pit of my stomach burst before warmth spread throughout my core, leaving me shaking. Sebastian growled deeply, and I could feel it run throughout his entire body, vibrating against my own. A shudder ran through the length of his spine as he bit into my neck hard enough to make it bleed. Warmth suddenly spread throughout my entire core as he came, wave after wave of it. I shook violently, clinging to him desperately, whimpering softly as I felt some snake its way out and down my rear. I went limp after we both finished, panting heavily, my hands resting lazily above my head. Sebastian fell on top of me, his breathing ragged and heavily as he tried catching his breath. His head was resting on my bust, and I reached my hands over to it, tangling my fingers in his hair. He looked up at me, moving on of his hands under his chin so it wasn't digging into my chest, a smirk on his face. He leaned forward, kissing my swollen and reddened lips deeply. He pulled his hips back, leaving my body, and I gave a small whimper at the vacancy, extremely unused to being that full and then empty, though we were both satisfied. For now, anyway.

Sebastian sat back on his heel before standing up, pulling me up afterwards and holding me in his arms like a bride. I rested my head on his shoulder, my hands resting on his chest. He somehow managed to pick up our (drenched) clothes while still keeping a hold on me before he started walking back to the manor. I closed my eyes briefly as I waited, and when I opened them, we were in our room. He set me down on the bed before walking over to the fireplace, laying out clothes in front of the burning wood before he walked back over to me. I looked up at him, pieces of my hair sticking to my face. He grinned, moving my bangs away from my left eye. I closed my eyes and held his hand, leaning my cheek against it before looking back up at him. He leaned down, pressing his lips lightly against my own in a feather light kiss. I sighed lightly when he pulled away, though he kept his face close for a moment before he walked over to grab two towels, tossing one towards me and wrapping the other over his neck. I unfolded the towel and started drying out my hair, closing my eyes and sighing softly. I let the towel drop to the ground when my hair was dry again, opening my eyes to find Sebastian not where he was when my eyes were shut. I felt lips glide over my bare shoulder, and I turned my head some to find him sitting behind me, his arms wrapped around my chest. I smiled lightly, kissing his temple before looking ahead again. His lips brushed against my neck, making me tilt my head to the side. I felt a grin pull over his lips before he tugged me back so we were lying down. He pulled the blanket over the both of us, keeping an arm around my waist, and waiting till the blanket settled before wrapping his other arm around me. I sighed in content, moving closer to him. He was curled up behind me, his head resting behind my shoulder. I chuckled lightly when he blew on the back over my neck before I yawned, drowsiness started to take a toll on my mind.

"Go to sleep," Sebastian whispered, moving so he could kiss my forehead. I nodded weakly in answer, holding onto his arms while I closed my eyes. He nuzzled his head against my back, pulling me even closer to him. I smiled, and ending up falling asleep that way.

**Author's Notes: AHEM. WELL WELL WELL SEBASTIAN, YOU BEAST /SHOT. Anywho, sorry this took so long to crank out, I've been working on and off on a lot of stuff lately, so stuff might be produced at very slow rates. I'm just happy I finished this chapter / Enjoy~**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up all too soon the next morning, but I felt well rested, especially considering the previous night's activities. I looked behind me to see Sebastian was already awake and looking at me, a small smile on his face. I grinned back up at him before he leaned down and kissed my lips lightly. I kissed him back, my hand resting on the side of his face. He held my hand there as he pulled back, turning his head some to kiss my palm. He sat up soon after, and my face flushed when I saw he was still naked, another reminder of what had occurred. He obviously caught me staring, because his usual smirk spread across his face, making my blush worse.

"Enjoying what you see?" he smirked, leaning his face close to my own. I grit my teeth together and reached behind me, grabbing the pillow there and squashing it in his face. I stood up, keeping the pillow in his face before visibly wincing and sitting back down, pain spiking up and down my legs. The pillow fell back to the bed, showing Sebastian still smirking.

"Feeling all right?" he grinned, nuzzling my neck. I growled and elbowed him in the gut, which only made him chuckle. I growled more before trying to get up again, but more pain spiked through my legs again, and I fell back down. I groaned in annoyance, lying flat on my back with one of my hand's on my forehead. He leaned over me, that damnable smirk STILL on his face. It made me want to smack him.

He brushed my bangs from my face, revealing both my eyes before he kissed my forehead, making my face flush again. He pulled back to look at me again, actually looking…dare I say, _worried._ It was a bit unnerving.

"Are you sure you'll want to move around today?" he asked, pulling me up against him again. I sighed, leaning back against him before pulling away and standing up again, rubbing my thighs to diminish the throbbing pain there.

"I might as well bear with it, seeing as how the Young Master would just throw a hissy-fit if I stayed in bed all day," I frowned, picking up my now dried clothes from the front of the fireplace and tugging them on. Sebastian quickly followed suit, getting on his own attire before dragging me to him again, kissing me quickly before going to prepare Ciel's breakfast. I left the room with him, cringing with every step. I shook my head some when I reached the servant courters, clapping my hands together from the doorway.

"All right you lot, out of bed and dressed! Hup two, get a move on! We have much to do today!" I called before moving on towards Meyrin's room, knocking on the door before entering and waking her up as well. She started stammering immediately about invading a woman's privacy, until of course she put on her glasses and saw it was just me, so I assumed she thought I was Sebastian. I scoffed at her as I turned to go back to the first floor, able to hear Ciel getting ready for the day and Sebastian telling him his schedule. The conversation was cut-off by Ciel when he decided to strike up a deal, saying he would do all the "chores" if Sebastian won against a martial arts expert that the young master had brought from China. Everyone stood outside and watched patiently, waiting for the outcome, even though I already knew the demon would win, hands down, which is exactly what happened. Everyone dispersed to do their daily work soon after, with quite the shove from Sebastian and I of course, and my…mate followed Ciel to his office to discuss something. I silently followed, eavesdropping on the miniature group and hearing we would be having a guest at the manor this evening. I grinned as I watched Sebastian exit Ciel's office, walking up to him from behind and poking him in the back, chuckling when I had managed to startle him. He turned around to glare at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him before moving on to the kitchen, him soon joining.

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked, rolling up my sleeves and tying my apron tighter around my waist. Sebastian grinned as he clapped his hands together.

"We must take out the china and silver, weed out the garden and prune the silver roses, and make preparations for dinner," he grinned, tugging on one of his gloves. I grinned back as I set off to work on the garden, removing any wilting roses and noticeable weeds there before moving on to the dining room, taking out the silver and china and shining them both. I could smell the food Sebastian was preparing, and I grinned more before I heard the bell ring for Ciel's office. I frowned, going upstairs to see what he wanted. Sebastian and I had made it there at the same time, so instead of one backing off per usual we entered the office together, stopping in front of Ciel's desk.

"What is it sir?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm hungry. I want something sweet, like a parfait," the young boy answered, his hands folded and holding up his head in his desk. We both sighed.

"No young master. If you have that you will not finish all your dinner," I interjected, crossing my arms.

"Just make something."

"I'm afraid not young master," Sebastian answered this time.

"_Just make something._"

"No young master."

* * *

"…So?" Sebastian started, as we both stared down the servants of the household, "_What did you do to cause all of this?_" we both continued sternly, pointing out the charred black meat, the destroyed tea set, and the dead garden. We had dark smiles on our faces as we waited for the servant's answer, all three morons cowering in fear of what might happen.

"I was going to spray herbicide after I finished weeding but the lid was open!" Finny sobbed. I slapped my forehead. I knew that sprayer was broken…

"I was going to take the guest tea set out, but I stumbled and fell on the cart…" Mey-rin mumbled, fiddling with her fingers. I noticed that her glasses were now cracked because of the incident.

"Well seeee? There was raw meat lyin' there, so…I…thought I'd cook it…" Bardroy continued on with the explanations. Sebastian and I sighed in annoyance.

"I see," he started," the fault is mine for leaving everything to finish all at once," he explained, holding up his hand to attempt to calm the servants as they started sobbing for begging for forgiveness.

"J-just please calm down," I asked, being completely ignored. Giving up on the futile goal, we turned to each other and began discussing what to do. There was now a garden without a hint of greenery, a shattered tea set, a charred main course, and Mister Chlaus, the guest for the evening, would be coming here in less than two hours. We couldn't obtain a quality tea set or meat at this hour, so we were left with no ideas. Sebastian, finally tuning back into reality, turned to the servants in annoyance.

"Would you please follow Mr. Tanaka's example and quiet dow-" he started to say, until he noticed the tea cup in Tanaka's hand. I saw the look he had, and a light bulb blinked on in both our heads. Sebastian smirked quickly before clapping his hands to get the other's attention.

"Silence everyone. Listen closely to my instructions and carry them out immediately to the letter, understood?" he stated, reaching over to Tanaka and taking his tea cup while the others nodded.

"We shall make do with this," he continued, holding up the cup. I smirked as the others stared in awe. Everyone soon set to work on fixing the house, Finny running off to the store to get stone and lilac bulbs, Meyrin to get the tea set for dinner, and Bardroy to chop off the burnt bits of the meat. When everything was delivered, Sebastian and I made it very clear for them not to touch a single thing, proving how deadly serious we were by repeating ourselves. The others ran off to do…something, while I walked off to the destroyed garden. I grinned as I cracked my knuckles and tightened the apron around my waist, setting to work on making the backyard into a Japanese stone garden, even so much as making the flower bulbs bloom beautifully. Our guest arrived precisely on time, and thankfully everything was prepared to perfection. Ciel greeted the aged man outside, and as the doors opened, we all bowed for him while giving him the best Phantomhive welcome. The man was clearly surprised by the state of the manor.

"Oh-hoh…Oh my…You've really cleaned up this manor house," he commented.

"We have been expecting you Mister Chlaus," Sebastian greeted with a smile on is face as Finny took the man's coat.

"Sebastian! Long time no see!" Chlaus answered, quite loudly, "And a good evening to you as well Cassandra! I see you've taken on new staff here," he continued while putting his hat on Finny's head. I bowed my head in answer to him, smiling politely. Just because I was Satan's daughter did not mean I had no manners.

"You must have much to discuss with my master. Dinner will be ready shortly, so please, right this way to the courtyard, sir," Sebastian said as he walked over to the doors. Chlaus stared in confusion.

"The courtyard?"

"The young master has ordered us to entertain you for all the trouble you have experienced on his behalf during your journey sir," I interjected, walking over to the doors and opening them with Sebastian with a grin, "I hope you find our efforts most agreeable." There was no way in hell I was going to let anyone take the credit for my job well done, so I stepped back to reveal the Japanese stone garden I prepared, "Please, make yourself at home."

"Ooh…! Delightful! _Prodigioso!_ This is a Japanese stone garden," Chlaus pointed out in glee, a big grin on his face. Sebastian stole the show back soon after, making me bite my cheek.

"We have tea ready for you, sir. Right this way, if you please," Sebastian called, motioning to the set table in the center of the garden. Chlaus was still beaming.

"The irises are very beautiful," he started, siting down in the chair pulled out for him, "Bare trees and flowers…This must be what's called 'wabi-sabi'." The aged man jumped some when I interjected, pouring him a sup of tea with a mumbled 'excuse me' to get his attention, "Even the tea is Japanese. I see you two are particular about the details."

"I can speak for both Sebastian and myself when I say we deeply appreciate your words," I grinned, bowing my head to him.

"I think I can look forward to dinner as well! Hahaha!"

After that, Sebastian and I went back instead to make the final preparations to dinner as Ciel talked business with Chlaus. We came out a few minutes later, me rolling out the cart, and Sebastian cleared his throat to gain attention.

"Pardon my interruptions, sirs," he started, "On the menu is our chef Bardroy's _gyuu-tataki don_,"

"Uh…This…is dinner?"

"Yes~" Sebastian answered, setting down Chlaus's plate.

"I was expecting a Kyoto-style full-course meal or something-"

"_Mister Chlaus, did you know?_" Sebastian started, flustering the man.

"Donburi has been used in Japan from ancient times as a feast to express gratitude to laborers. A dish given as a treat to a person who has rendered great service! _THAT IS DONBURI!" _Sebastian declared with a little too much enthusiasm for my taste, making me roll my eyes at his dramatics. Chlaus sat that completely stupefied before I rolled my eyes and interjected on the speech of the Japanese dish.

"'Houhan', a court dish for which the masses yearned, is said to be the origins on donburi. Furthermore, we thought Mister Chlaus's palate might have grown tired of elaborate dishes, and we planned this meal so you could eat the choicest meat simply~" I could hear the other servants cheering for us in stage whispers from the partially opened doors that led to the garden. Mr. Chlaus was in a complete daze after the little rant Sebastian and I made, before he let out a gasp and burst into laughter.

"Hahaha! Ciel! This is great! You always surprise me!" he hollered, holding his stomach with laughter, continuing when he calmed down, "a lot of fellows in this business lack a sense of humor. But I think we'll continue to get along just fine from here."

"I am honored to hear that," the young master responded with a smirk.

"I didn't know the Japanese _donburi_ had such a history behind it," Mr. Chlaus continued further, turning his attention to me and Sebastian, "you two really are quite the intellectuals."

"Most kind of you sir," Sebastian answered, bowing. I smiled politely, thinking back to completely messy study, books littering the place. The thought of cleaning it after made me grimace.

"As you've said, I've grown weary of full-flavored Italian dishes, so thank you both," Chlaus said with a grin, tucking a napkin in his shirt before Sebastian gestured for Meyrin to enter the scene with a bottle of Italian wine.

"We took the liberty of selecting an Italian wine to suit your taste, sir," Sebastian stated, waiting for the silly maid to walk over to the man. The girl merely stood there until Sebastian called her back to reality by calling her name, making her jump, though she kept the smile on her face.

"Y-yes?" she answered innocently. Sebastian was suddenly a little too close to her, making me bristle with- _wait a minute. Am I actually jealous?_ I thought as I watched the scene play out before shaking my head quickly, clearing any such thoughts from my head. The maid finally, and shakily, walked over to the man, her entire face beat red and mumbling to herself about the close proximity her and Sebastian just had. The smell of wine became increasingly thicker, and I looked back to see Meyrin had spilled the wine, missing the man's glass entirely. I slapped my forehead as the others started to panic, that was until Sebastian whisked of the table cloth without making everything else go flying. I had to admit, I was impressed. Chlaus looked back from his lily viewing, his eyes widening in shock.

"O-ohh? Wh-where did the table cloth go?!" he hollered, staring in bewilderment. Ciel simply chuckled lightly before answering.

"I had it taken away because there was a _slight stain_ on it. Don't trouble yourself."

"Excuse us for our discourtesy," Sebastian smirked, bowing, "please, relax and enjoy your meal." Ciel dismissed us both to get the dessert when he and Chlaus finished eating. I grinned at him as I took the tablecloth off Sebastian hands after reentering indoors just before Finny and Bardroy crowded around him, praising him for the trick he pulled.

"You're simply wonderful Mister Sebastian! You're like Machaoki!" Finny exclaimed in excitement.

"In my country, we'd call a guy like you superman!" Baldroy hollered, wrapping an arm around the butler's shoulders. Sebastian sighed before answering with a grin;

"…I am no 'superman'. _I am merely a butler_." I rolled my eyes at them as I walked to the laundry room, setting the cloth there before walking back to the kitchen.

"Hey missy! Come have some of the leftover dessert!" Bardroy called to me as I passed through the doorway, catching my attention, and I assumed Sebastian had already made the treat and exited with it. I blinked up at him before smiling softly and shaking my head in answer.

"Oh come on! We hardly see you eat!" Finny whined. I stood my ground for but a moment before I sighed in defeat and grabbed a plate of leftover dessert, taking a bite of the sweet.

"There, happy?" I asked them, my brow twitching some. They both laughed at my expression, and I cracked my knuckles, prepared to give them a triple ice-cream scoop to the noggin before Sebastian covered my clenched hand with his, getting my attention.

"It's been a long day, I recommend we all get some rest," he said, his trademark grin on his face. I rolled my eyes at him before everyone started heading to bed, leaving us standing alone in the kitchen. Sebastian smirked down at me, leaning his face close, but I grinned back and pulled away.

"Shouldn't you see the guest out and the young master to bed~?" I purred, smirking up at him. He frowned before reluctantly pulling away, leaving the kitchen to take care of the guest and Ciel. I sighed lightly, glancing at the bitten treat. I stared at it for a brief moment before tossing it away in the garbage, putting on a brief look of disgust. Honestly, humans were so weird; thinking something like that was delicious…

I let out a small sigh of relief when I finally reached my bedroom, surprised Sebastian wasn't already there. Seizing the opportunity, I waltzed into the bathroom and stripped out of my clothes, filling the bathtub with hot water. I piled my hair on top of my head in a messy bun, settling into the water soon after and sighing in content, my eyes closing. I almost felt like I was back in Hell. Almost. I started to doze off when I felt hands snake around and down my neck, gliding down to my- _Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who the hell…?_ I snapped my eyes open and looked up to see Sebastian leaning over me, a smirk on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him, making the smirk on his face grow. He moved his hands farther down to my stomach before moving them back up to my shoulders. I closed my eyes as he moved his thumbs in lazy circles, leaning back into his hands. I could hear him chuckle before he grabbed a sponge, swiping it over my chest and shoulders. I leaned my head to the side when he swiped over my neck, wincing some at the tender bruises and scratches he had left the previous night. He brushed over them again before moving on to my chest, making me inhale sharply between my teeth. I heard him chuckled again as he leaned towards me, brushing his lips over my neck and making me shiver. He soon pulled me out of the water, making me yelp and cling to him, even though I was getting his clothes soaked.

He grabbed one of the towels and wrapped it around me as he carried me out of the bathroom to the bed, setting me down gently. I kept the towel wrapped around my shoulders as I looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. He smirked back, leaning his face close to mine and keeping his lips hovering just above my own. I pulled back some so I could look at him in the eyes, my own widening when I saw they were glowing. I moved closer again, kissing him lightly and moving my arms around his neck. I felt his lips pull into a smirk as he kissed me back with a tad more force, moving his hands to rest lightly on my back. My back arched some towards his body at the unexpected touch, and I felt his lips quirk more to his cocky grin, making me growl lightly. He chuckled some, kissing me even harder as he leaned me back against the bed, his hands moving so he could hold himself up. The towel that was around my shoulders fell and fanned around me, showing my entire exposed body. I blinked up at him when I saw the glow in his eyes deepen, making my face flush.

"A-again?" I mumbled, my face increasingly darkening. He chuckled as he stood up straight, allowing me to sit up. I shook my head to clear it, and the lusty haze that clouded my mind quickly changed to that of anger and embarrassment.

"You bastard…! You were teasing me again!" I yelped, jumping up from the bed and grabbing the nightgown that laid on the end of the bed. I yanked it over my head and tugged it down, my face red as I shot Sebastian a glare. He simply chuckled at my expression as I crawled under the covers, hiding under them as I gnawed on my lower lip. _Oh god, I can still taste him…_

Sebastian crawled under the covers and laid next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist and making me jump. I squirmed some, keeping my back to him, which I knew he didn't like. He soon flipped me over so I was facing him. He kept an arm around my waist, but my head was now resting on his arm and not on the pillow. I sighed in annoyance, but stayed where I was. I felt my eyes drift shut slowly before I actually fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke the next morning much later than I should have, which explained Sebastian's absence. I sighed as I got up, my head spinning since I rose too quickly. I held my head in my hands and waited for the dizziness to disappear before getting out of bed and dressed in my uniform. Checking the time, I saw it was just past noon, making me wince. It had been years since I had slept that late…

I walked into the kitchen after exiting my room, seeing Baldroy doing what he usually does; messing up the meal by explosion or mass burning. I grabbed the barrel of his new toy before he could pull the trigger, a smile on my face, though my brow was twitching.

"Geh! Oh, it's just you. Glad to see you're finally awake!" he grinned cheekily, moving up his goggles. I narrowed my eyes at him before taking the machinery away.

"Please at least attempt to cook normally for once? And where are Ciel and Sebastian?" I asked, earning a grumbled "went cane shoppin' or somethin'" from the chef. I sighed before walking out of the room, ignoring hi complaints at me taking his toy. I heard a sudden scream from Finny outside, making me jump, until I smelled something EXTREMELY familiar, and my face immediately paled. I could only pray Ciel and Sebastian returned soon.

"We have arrived home young master," I heard Sebastian say calmly from my position in the drawing room, and would have rushed to them had someone not had their eyes on me to make sure I didn't leave, "I will have tea prepared right away." A pause, "Is something wron- ?!" I let out a heavy sigh. Looks like he had seen the front entryway, completely decorated with bright colors and "cute" objects.

"What on earth has happened?!" he yelped, making me groan in annoyance. Like it wasn't completely obvious…

"MISTER SEBASTIAAAAANAAAAAAAAN!" the servants hollered as they rushed to him. I listened closely and waited to see what would happen.

"What is going on?!" Sebastian asked, "Rather…_why are you two dressed like that?!_" he hollered. I smirked, wishing I could see the look on his face as he saw the bunny boy and baby-doll chef.

"Ask that crazy girl!" Baldroy shouted. I paled again, waiting to see how the servant and master would react.

"Crazy girl…?" Sebastian asked slowly. I could hear his footsteps as he neared the room I was in.

"This ribbon looks good on you, but this rose looks so cute on you too!" the girl squealed in delight, "I just can't make up my mind!" I glanced over to see the door creak open a crack, and I sent daggers at the two peering through it. "But this one definitely looks the best! It's really cuuute! Just like Marie Antoinette!" The entire time the young girl was discussing how to dress up the house steward Tanaka, and had finally settled on his current look. I watched Ciel and Sebastian blanch at the sight before the girl spotted the two, more specifically Ciel. I, however, was previously caught by Miss Elizabeth and was forced to lift my bangs from my face with ridiculously colored pins, as well as wearing a gaudy bonnet. I wanted to seriously hurt Sebastian as I saw him start chuckling to himself upon seeing my attire.

"Ah! CIIIIIIEEEEEL! I MISSED YOOOOU SOOO!" the girl squealed, rushing over and tackling the Earl.

"E-Elizabeth!" the boy shouted in shock, trying to regain his balance. Elizabeth soon had the boy in a crushing death hug.

"Come oooon! I'm always telling you to call me Lizzie! Kyaaa, you're soooo cuuute as always!"

"Ahem…Miss Elizabeth," Sebastian said, clearing his throat to get her attention and release the boy, which she did, leaving the boy panting and gasping for much needed air.

"Why, good day Sebastian!" the girl greeted cheerfully, curtsying to the butler. The man bowed in return, smiling politely back.

"It has been quite some time since we saw you last, miss," he answered as he stood straight.

"I've brought a present for you too!" the girl giggled happily, turning to grab the object. I smirked, already knowing what it was. Sebastian barely had time to get a word in before a pink bonnet decorated with flowers was placed on his head.

"There we go!" the smiled in triumph, "Kyaaa! You're always wearing black, so I thought some color would look good on you~" the other servants and Ciel were all snickering as they tried holding back their laughter. I bit down my lower lip, barely holding in my own laughter, and the demon turned his steely gaze on the servants, hitting them over the head before turning back to Elizabeth and smiling politely.

"I am exceedingly…grateful…for your kindness toward someone such as myself," he thanked, placing a hand over his heart and bowing some.

"Don't mention it~" the girl responded with a giggle. Ciel grabbed her attention back then, and his butler went to mope in the corner. I finally let out a small giggle, and he turned his head some to glare at me. I smirked back, giving him the "don't even THINK about it" look.

"Ahem…by the way Lizzie," the Earl started, "why are you here? Where is your mother?" the girl simply hugged him tightly again, nuzzling her cheek against his head.

"I wanted to see you, so I came without telling her~"

"What..? What were you thinking?" the conversation continued as such, Baldroy turning to the now-over-his-depression demon.

"Hey, Sebastian…Who's the girl?" the man asked, pointing to young lady.

"Aah. Miss Elizabeth is the young master's betrothed," he answered simply, showing a blank expression. The servants started panicking for no reason.

"B-B-…..BETROOOOOOTHED?!"

I let out a heavy, annoyed sigh as I attempted to calm the servants, obviously the fact Ciel was engaged completely new information to them. Many British aristocrats were betrothed from birth, and the young master, Earl Phantomhive, was no exception, and he too has a fiancée. Since an aristocrat's wife had to be of noble birth as well, it worked that Miss Elizabeth was the daughter of a Marquess.

"Your mother must be worried if you came here without informing her," Ciel started, "Sebastian, call-" the Earl was interrupted when Elizabeth grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him around the room.

"CIEEEEEL! Come over heeeere!" she called, though she still dragged him, "Look, look! I've made the salon cute too!" she giggled. Ciel paled immediately, mumbling about the condition of his manor.

"Oh! I know! Saaay Ciel? Since the salon is all lovely now, let's have a dance party today!" she declared, her imagination already running as the young boy blanched at the thought, "My fiancé will escort me, and together we'll dance the night away! Kyaaaah~!" she squealed, twirling around.

"Wh-?!" the started.

"A dance is it?" Sebastian said calmly, still wearing the ridiculous bonnet.

"Make sure you wear the clothes I chose for you Ciel!" Elizabeth giggled, grabbing onto his hands, the Earl unable to get a word in "They'll really cute on yooou!"

"Hey, I never said I'd…" Ciel started, his words going completely ignored.

"Dancing with Ciel, who'll be wearing an outfit I picked out. It'll be like a dream come true!" she sighed dreamily, clasping her hands together, "I have to dress up and look my most stylish toooooo!"

"Listen up when people are talking to you…Hey!" the Earl shouted, "Listen to meee!"

* * *

**Author's Note: HEY GUYS! LONG TIME NO UPDATE, I KNOW. But don't worry, I've had bouts of inspiration lately, so chapters should be coming along quickly~ Also becuase I've been reading a lot of fanfics lately that gave me some ideas . . . ANYWAY, I'm also taking words straight from the manga, so most of the lines don't belong to me. They all belong to Yana Toboso. Also from here on out, I'll be putting disclaimers at the beginning of the chapters so people no yells at me for not adding it . BUT ENJOY. The next update should be up soon~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! As I said last chapter I would be doing disclaimer and what not at the BEGINNING of the chapters now, so Cassy and Sebas-chan, take it away~~**

**Tigris: -sighs- Really? Cassy? -sighs again- Author does not own Kuroshitsuji, it belongs to Yana Toboso**

**Sebastian: The only one's she owns are my mate and her brother's**

**Tigris: -glareglareglare-**

**Excuse while I become murdered by my OC's~~ ^^;;**

* * *

I was currently standing in Ciel's office, the pins gone, leaving my bangs to fall over my eye again. The young master's office seemed to be the only escape I had from Miss Elizabeth's reign of torture. Ciel had his head on his desk, a visible and heavy aura surrounding him. Sebastian started speaking as he poured the young master some tea.

"Miss Elizabeth is the daughter of the Midford Marquessate, the family into which Lady Francis, the younger sister of the previous head of the family, married," he stated, "there is nothing to be done. You cannot brusquely turn your fiancée away. The family's rank in the peerage is higher, not to mention their wealth…"

"I didn't _want_ to become her fiancé. I was _forced_ to," Ciel mumbled, finally sitting up as Sebastian set down the full tea cup.

"Regardless, the best course for today would be to acquiesce to her fancy, and then ask her to leave," I mumbled, resting my head in my hands with a sigh.

"Quite right. After all you have yet to finish playing that _game_," Sebastian warned.

"Exactly. So just stuff some food in that mouth of hers and send her on her way," Ciel grumbled, picking up the tea, "I have no time to deal with a little girl's whims."

"But Miss Elizabeth wishes to dance with you," I stated, turning my gaze to the young Earl to see him flinch, making me smirk.

"…Young master," Sebastian started.

"What is it?" Ciel responded, setting down the tea cup.

"We've never seen you do so ourselves," Sebastian continued, "but you _do_ know how to dance, sir?" Ciel responded by remaining completely silent and turning around in his chair, facing away from us and making my smirk grow bigger. Sebastian let out a sigh as he cut into the orchard fruit cake he had made.

"I see. That would explain why you are such a wallflower even when invited to parties."

"I-I'm busy with my work. I haven't the time to waste on such sport," the boy responded.

"I beg to differ, young master," Sebastian stated, turning the Earl back to face the room, "social dancing is called 'social' for a reason. It is a necessary skill at balls and banquets," a dark smile crossed his features and he moved the dessert near Ciel's face, "a gentleman of the aristocracy must be able to dance. For if you were to refuse the daughter of a business acquaintance a dance, young master's reputation in social circles would plummet."

"All right, fine! I'll just have to do it then," the Earl declared in a huff, tossing his papers back onto the desk, "call for a tutor! Like Madame Bright or Madame Rodkin."

"We do not have the time to enlist one of the madams as your dance instructor, sir," Sebastian sighed, pulling out his watch, "a pretense of skill is enough for today, so let us have you master the waltz, a basic ballroom dance."

"Who would you have teach me then? Any way you look at it, the residents here are out of the question…" Ciel mumbled, taking a bite of cake.

"Not to worry sir," Sebastian grinned, clapping his watch shut, "_brazen though it may be of me, please allow me to teach you how to dance_." Ciel instantly bristled.

"Don't be ridiculous! I can't dance with a tall fellow like you!" he sighed after, crossing his arms, "YOU can't dance the waltz anyway." Sebastian chuckled, lifting a finger to prove a point.

"Permit me to teach you the Viennese waltz, as I have often visited the Schonbrunn palace in the past-" he would have continued had I not interruptes him, standing up and walking over to the desk and standing next to the devil butler.

"Wouldn't it be more proper for him to practice with a lady first?" I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest and making Ciel bristle again.

"But you're so tall!" he argued, defiant in his decision to not learn.

"Would you prefer to dance with Sebastian?" I argued back, moving my arms so one hand was resting on my cocked hip. Ciel frowned and clenched his jaw, and I knew I had won. I bowed my head before holding out my hand.

"Will you not grant me this dance, my lord~?"

* * *

Not much time later, Ciel and I were standing across from each other in the ballroom, a smirk on my face.

"The first step is from the heel. Please, hold the lady's back firmly," I instructed while grabbing his hand and placing it on my waist, "and when the music plays, begin with your left foot." As he stepped forward, he ended up stepping instead on my foot, making my cringe, but I pushed through.

"Next is the natural turn…" I grumbled, urging him to make the turn, which only ended up being shaky and sloppy, but I digress, "slide your foot forward…!" I clenched my jaw when his foot collided with my ankle, and I swallowed down a yelp. I looked down at him to see a scared-for-his-life expression. I meerily looked pitied as I let out a sigh

"Your dancing ability leaves much to be desired. How very catastrophic of you, young master. You must not hang from me, the lady, so," I sighed, giving him a pout. He blanched.

"You're too tall!" he argued back, glaring up at me. I let out another sigh.

"Let's just start from the beginning," I mumbled, and Sebastian started up the music again with a smirk, "Listen, young master. It is said that 'social dancing begins and ends with the waltz'. You must dance formally and with elegance," I scolded as we continued dancing. I cringed when he ended up stepping on my foot again, and I got a look at his face, frowning. I motioned Sebastian to come over before pointing at Ciel's face.

"In any case," I mumbled, pinching his cheek and pulling it, "you must first address your gloomy demeanor, sir," I frowned more, and Sebastian peeared over my shoulder before grabbing the other side of his face and tugging as I was.

"You do not wish to be rude to the lady," he continued, frowning as well, "please, pretend you are at least having fun…at the very least." We both grinned then, pushing his face so it appeared he was smiling before we both spoke; "All right, now give us a joyful smile!" Ciel struggled in our grip before slapping our hands away with a shout.

"_Unhand me!_" he shouted at us, "I-!" he paused, lowering his head and holding his ring in a gentle grip, "…I've long since forgotten…_how to smile…joyfully…"_ he mumbled, causing us demons to frown again as he remembered that day. Sebastian pulled out his watch and glanced at the time before placing it back in his pocket and clapping his hands together.

"I believe it is time for us to get ready. Cassandra, please see to Miss Elizabeth to see if she needs anything," he said with a grin. I glared at him, fire practically burning from my eyes. I would SO get him back for that later. I grumbled, turning my back from the two before making my way to Miss Elizabeth's guest room, knocking on the door.

"Hmm? Come in~" Came the bright reply. I opened the door and poked my head through before I was grabbed and yanked inside. For such a petite girl she had some pretty monstrous strength…

"You must, must, MUST wear something elegant to the dance party!" the girl squealed, rushing around the room. I felt shivers run over my spine as she said this.

"Miss Elizabeth, I'm afraid I must not wear anything but this. I am simply a maid in this household-"

"Oh poppy-cock- Wait, is that a RING on your finger?!" the young girl shrieked with excitement, making me cover my ringing ears. I shook my head to clear it before glancing down at my hands, seeing a black, oddly yet elegantly designed ring placed on my ring finger. I felt my brow twitch. _That bastard…Must've put it on when I wasn't paying attention…_

"EEEEEEE~ This is just WONDERFUL~!" Elizabeth squealed, practically shaking with excitement, "SOOOOO! Who is he?!"

"Well…uh…Can I please leave now?" I mumbled, trying to back towards the door. She grabbed my hand and yanked me back, sitting me on the bed.

"You mustn't leave until you tell me!" she ordered, pointing her finger in my face. My brow twitched again. I gave out an annoyed sigh, giving up on resisting as I rested my head in my hands.

"Alright, may as well proceed with the torture…" I mumbled. I immediately regretted saying anything as she grabbed my collar and pulled me up. I knew I was in trouble now…

* * *

Elizabeth now stood in the salon room, twirling around in her red and pink frilled dress as Mey-rin tried to help with her hair and fixing the dress.

"You see, I think Ciel looks best in blue! When I was out shopping in London today, I fell in love at first sight with the clothes I bought for him~" she squealed, twirling around again.

"Oh, I know!" she declared, turning to Mey-rin, "Why don't you attend the party too? I'll make you cute! Let's start with taking off those glasses~"

"But, um…" Mey-rin mumbled before struggling to keep them on as Elizabeth took a hold of them, "I-I am terribly farsighted, miss. I can see nary a thing without my glasses!" she yelped, struggling more.

"If you can see far away, that'll do just fine!" the girl said, ignoring the maid's pleas.

"_That's enough_," Ciel ordered from the doorway, his placed behind his back and making the girl stop any further attempts to remove the maid's glasses. Sebastian stood behind him, holding the young master's new cane.

"CIEL~!" the girl gushed before running over and grabbing his hands, twirling him around in a circle, "You're SOOOO CUUUTE! I KNEW I was right!"

"Look, look! Everyone's turned cute!" she declared, gesturing to Baldroy, who was now dressed in some oddly designed uniform, Finny, who was dressed in a plaid dress with cat ears, and Tanaka, who was dressed with a black wig and a kimono. Ciel held his head after Lizzie let him go, trying to clear the dizziness before glancing around the room.

"Where is-?" he started but was interrupted when the door was opened.

* * *

I walked through the doors wearing an elegant strapless black and blue dress, silky black gloves that went up to my upper arms and had bright blue bows on the ends, and black high heeled shoes. My fire red hair was piled on my head in a bun; even my bangs had been pulled back. A black choker was wrapped around my neck, making it appear even longer than it was. The ruffles were a mixture of blue and black, the blue being the same as the bows on the gloves. All eyes were on me as I stepped through, shutting the doors after and turning back, visibly flinching from the stares I was getting; especially from Sebastian.

"Oh I just KNEW she'd look lovely!" Elizabeth squealed, dashing over to me and gushing over my outfit, "That dress is absolutely PERFECT~!" I felt another headache coming on. She came back to her senses and ran back over to Ciel, fawning over him again, much to his obvious displeasure. Sebastian walked over to me, his trademark smirk on his face. His eyes were practically glowing already.

"Interesting outfit choice. It suits you well," he commented in a hushed tone so the others wouldn't hear. I growled lightly, staring daggers at him.

"I was forced. Thanks to you slipping that blasted ring on my finger," I growled up at him, moving up my left hand and showing it to him. He chuckled in answer before taking my hand and kissing the ring.

"We do have to keep up appearances after all, as clichéd as they come," he purred, brushing his thumb over my wrist. I knew he could feel my pulse jump, which only made the blush grow on my face. He chuckled again, moving his face closer so he could whisper in my ear, though we both knew it was unneeded.

"_You're making it exceedingly hard to resist ravishing you on the spot_," he grinned before quickly nipping my ear, making me inhale sharply. He chuckled more as he pulled back, smirking once more at me. I seriously wanted to claw that look off his face. I grumbled as he stood straight again before glancing over to see a now very irritated Elizabeth.

"Ciel! Where is the ring I got you? The cute one that matched the clothes!" she growled, glaring at the young master, who took his hand back from her.

"Huh..? What ring? This ring is just fine," he argued back. The girl before him pouted before turning angry and thrusting her finger towards him in anger.

"_I think not!_ I've made you all cute! But that ring isn't cute at all!" she hollered, glaring at Ciel with daggers before she broke down into tears, "so you don't want to wear the one I brought, Ciel! You're sooooo meaaaan! _Waaaaaaah!_"

"That's not it…" Said boy mumbled, holding his hand up to show the ring, "this ring is-"

"There!" the girl declared as her mood quickly changed to a smile as she managed to nab the ring right off Ciel's thumb.

"L-"

"Got iiiit!" she declared as she ran off with it before holding it up and peering through it, "see, this ring is _much_ too big for you! The one I chose is just the right size-"

"**_GIVE IT BACK!_**" Ciel shouted, making everyone but me and Sebastian flinch from the harsh order. We looked over to see the Earl with an extremely angry expression on his face as he held his hand open, demanding the ring returned immediately to him.

"_Give it back this instant…Elizabeth!"_ he demanded harshly, his gaze like ice.

"Wh-why are you so angry…?" the girl mumbled, starting to cry for real this time, but the Earl's glare remained the same, "…What is it…?! I was only trying to make you look cute! So how come you're so angry!? You're so mean!" she cried, raising her arm, "_I hate this ring!"_ she continued, her arm swinging down and sending the ring to crash on the hard tiled floor, causing it to break. The Earl's expression became even angrier before he raised his arm to slap the girl, making her cry out and flinch back.

"_Young master,_" Sebastian said sternly while grabbing the boy's wrist before the hand could make contact, shaking the boy out of the angry haze. I couldn't help a small smirk spread on my face as I watched, "young master…You have forgotten this walking stick of yours we just had made," he continued, placing the cane in the panting child's hand.

"Excuse us, Miss Elizabeth," the butler stated, bowing some to the girl, "That ring is very important to my master. It is the one ring in the world that is handed down to each head of the Phantomhive family. Please, forgive my master's discourtesy," he finished, bowing again. The explanation caused the girl to gasp in shock.

"It was…such a precious ring…and…I…" she whimpered, starting to shake. The Earl let out a calm sigh before picking up the destroyed ring and walking towards the open window.

"Oh Ciel, I'm-" she started but let her sentence drop when Ciel tossed the ring out the window. The girl gasped before running over, too late to save it.

"Ciel?! How could you?!" she cried out.

"I don't care. It's just an old ring…" he mumbled before lifting his head with a look of defiance, "whether I wear that ring or not…_I, Ciel Phantomhive, am the head of the Phantomhive family_," he finally declared, causing Sebastian to widen his eyes and the other servants to look on in shock. I simply remained where I was, a small smirk still on my face. Humans…Such intriguing creatures…

Ciel bent to pick up his fallen hat, speaking to Elizabeth as he did so, "What's with your face?" he asked calmly, dusting off his hat.

"B-Because…!" the girl answered, now sobbing heavily.

"That face is a fright. Can you even call yourself a lady?" the Earl continued, pulling a handkerchief from his breast pocket and pattering the tears from the crying child's face, "I don't want to ask you to dance when you're looking like that." The girl's eyes widened, the bottom half of her face hidden by the white cloth.

"The rule of a ball is to forget about the bad things and dance the night away. _Is that not so…my lady?"_ he continued further with a small smile on his face. The girl nodded in answer, the bright smile from before shining even through her tears. Sebastian's shocked expression morphed back into an easy smirk as the rest of the servants cheered in excitement. I grinned even more, walking over to the piano and sitting on the bench before playing, my black clad fingers gliding smoothly over the keys. Sebastian soon joined in with a violin, and the couple began to dance.

"It…truly is a dream come true~" the girl said brightly, finally having her dance with her fiancé.

* * *

It was hours later, the party finally over. I remained in the salon, staring out of window. I still wore the outfit Miss Elizabeth had chosen. Even the gloves had remained on my hands. I shut my eyes as I leaned against the wall. Sebastian had already sent Ciel and Elizabeth to bed, and the other servants had gone to their own as well. I opened my eyes into slits and stared up at the full moon, it being the only light left that shone in the ballroom. A song that I had played earlier began to spin around my head, making me close my eyes again as I drowned myself in the music before it changed into a much darker one, a piece my father often played when I was still but a child myself. I smiled sadly, stepping out of the heels before moving to spin around the room, dancing to the Devil's sonnet. My eyes were closed as I truly smiled, my arms spread out as I spun in a circle, my face tilted to the ceiling. The twirl abruptly stopped when a pair of arms moved around my waist. They weren't the pair that I had known for two years now. I let out a deep growl before shoving away from the figure, whipping around to see none other than my bastard fox of a brother, grinning wickedly at me. I felt my claws and canines extend immediately, remembering the little "incident" he had caused the last we had seen each other.

"What in Lucifer's name are you doing her Volpes?" I growled threateningly, feeling the edges of my power start flicking outwards. He simply laughed at me, brushing off his human clothes. His human form was exactly what I had expected; vibrant autumn colored hair combed back from his face, piercings littering his ears, gold eyes, a spiked bar in his brow. Even his clothes were just what I though they'd be, consisting of black and white Italian wingtips, pinstripe dark green pants, a dark red coat with fur around the collar, a gold vest, and a crisp white shirt with a red ribbon around his next. I blanched at his overly pompous attire, it practically screaming "gigolo".

"Why, I'm just here to see my adorable baby sister~" he grinned, walking towards me. I growled more, raising my claws and preparing to tear him to shreds if need be, though I didn't even get to do anything.

A familiar scent washed over the room, making me relax my tense muscles as I looked over to see Sebastian glaring coldly at my brother, his eyes glowing with complete malice. Should my brother try anything, there would be blood, no doubt about it.

The raven moved towards me at a slow pace, keeping his eyes on Volpes, and only speaking to the fox when he was standing in front of me, his arm held out some in protection.

"What are you doing here, Volpes," he seethed, clearly willing to use torture if necessary. The fox just chuckled, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Oh relax. I'm still being punished by dear old father for what I did. I'm just here to deliver something from Father to Tigris," he explained, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a flask and tossing it to me, "a little something to keep up your strength-"

"What is it," Sebastian and I both growled, not about to take something given to me from my brother of all people. He held up his hand sin surrender again, trying to calm us down.

"I swear on my life I did nothing to it. Father us me on a short leash," he grumbled the last part, tugging on his collar some and showing the black, glowing collar, "if I was lying, it would have chopped my head clean off." I smirked at the shudder he gave, mentally thanking my father repeatedly.

"That doesn't answer our question," Sebastian said, glaring coldly at the fox, who started shrinking at the raven's gaze.

"It-it's just some souls he bottled up. He knows she hasn't eaten any for herself yet, and he did warn he would have your head as a mantle piece if anything happened to her while she was here," Volpes growled, stumbling over his words some. Sebastian relaxed some before narrowing his eyes back at the fox. He took the hint and vanished, neither of us having a clue of where he was going. I let out a sigh as I looked down at the flask, unscrewing the top and bringing it close enough to smell. It reeked of blood, death, and most importantly, all kinds of different souls. I knew my eyes started shining before I brought the flask closer, swallowing down some before pulling it away, suddenly feeling more energized. _So this was the power gained from souls…_

Sebastian let out a sigh as he turned to me, his face relaxed and calm again before it scrunched in confusion. I blinked at him as he moved his face to my neck, smelling in the crook of it before growling and pulling away.

"He touched you," he growled out, his eyes starting to glow softly again. I flinched back against the wall, wishing just as much that it hadn't happened.

"I-I was distracted and let my guard down…" I mumbled, looking down at my hands. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip, gripping onto the dress. His hands moved out and grabbed my waist, pulling me towards him, making me snap my eyes open. One of his hands curled through my hair at the base of my neck and pulled my head back so I was looking at him, his other hand gripping the fabric of my dress at my back.

"I'll not have another touching what is rightfully _mine_," he growled before his lips crushed against mine, making me squeeze my eyes shut again. It didn't take long for my to relax and kiss him back. He was entirely right. I was completely his…

* * *

**Author's Notes: VOILA GUYS! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one should be up soon~ Till then, ta ta for noooow~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright ladies and gents, time for the next chapter! Ciel, take it away!**

**Ciel: -heavy sigh- Author does not own any of the characters from Kuroshitsuji. All of them belong to Yana Toboso and Yen Press. The only characters she owns are Cassandra, her siblings, and any other characters of hers that pop up...  
**

**Seeeee, was that so hard~?**

**Ciel: -killkillkillkillkill-**

**^^;;; ENJOY**

* * *

I awoke the next day, my entire body feeling sore, especially my legs. I lifted my head, grogginess washed throughout my brain. I groaned as I propped myself up on my elbows, glancing at the clock to see I had woken up on time this morning. I even had half an hour to spare. I attempted to roll over to have pain spike down my sides, making me wince and groan again in pain. I looked down to see scratches and bruises littering my sides and legs. My face scrunched in confusion until I heard a door creak open, and I looked over to see Sebastian standing in the bathroom doorway with his shirt partially buttoned. He had a big smirk on his face as he looked at me.

"Seeing you there like that just makes me want to ravish you all over again," he grinned, his eyes already glowing. My eyes went wide before what had happened last night flooded back. After my brother had left and Sebastian had kissed me, he had seemed like he couldn't get back to our room fast enough. The scars dragging down my sides; all caused by his claws raking down them. The reason behind the bruises; they were the same shape as his hands when he gripped me tightly. My dress was in a heap on the floor, but it appeared to be unharmed, though I couldn't say that much about my fishnets. I didn't even have to look in a mirror to know my neck would be adorned with a necklace of bite marks and hickeys. Even my wrists were bruised. My face went dark red before I rolled back onto my stomach, hiding my face in a pillow. I heard him chuckle before the bed dipped as he sat next to me.

"Don't worry love. You weren't the only one to be marked in such a manner~" he grinned, his lips close enough to my ear that I could feel his breath skip down my neck and making me shudder. He chuckled again as he nipped my ear, and I turned my head to look at him, finally noticing the scratches on his chest and small but plentiful bruises on his neck. God only knows what his back looked like…

He smirked down at me again before buttoning the rest of his shirt, standing afterwards and finishing getting dressed. I sat up with a yawn, stretching my sore muscles before massaging my shoulders. I got out of bed soon after, picking up the dress from the floor, thanking Satan it wasn't destroyed, and started getting dressed as well. It turned out to be a difficult task because Sebastian wouldn't keep his hands off me. When I finally was dressed, but a black choker around my neck so no one would see the mark he'd left, much to his displeasure. I rolled my eyes at him before walking to the kitchen with him, seeing the other servants already there. Everyone soon set to work, though Sebastian and I were busy setting up for guests today, since Ciel would be having a meeting. Everyone arrived around noon, and I made Baldroy, Mey-rin, Finny, and Tanaka keep busy with our mice problem. I remained with Tanaka, drinking tea with him while watching the others.

"Awww, brother," Baldroy mumbled, looking at the chewed through wire from the ceiling while standing on a ladder, "they got to it. Guess the have it bad for cable pasta. Those damned mice."

"It's them mice again, is it?" Mey-rin asked, a worried look on her face.

"We've got lots of them this year, don't we?" Finny continued, frowning some.

"I heard there's an epidemic in London, but I didn't think they'd bother coming to the city's outskirts," the chef answered as he climbed down the ladder, "business will go bust if we keep having power outages so often."

"AH!" Finny hollered before lifting one of the statues, "MOUSE SPOTTED!" he suddenly threw the bust statue at where the mouse was standing, which was right behind Baldroy. The impact made the chef scream in surprise as he jumped away from the spot.

"Ah! Oops, it got away~ Tee-hee!" Finny giggled.

"'TEE-HEE' AIN'T GONNA CUT IT!" Baldroy shouted at him, "You tryin' to kill me too?! IDIOT!" I let out a sigh, taking a sip of tea while Tanaka just huffed out his usual laugh.

"Anyway, it's no use just going at 'em directly! We hafta use what we got up here!" Baldroy declared while jabbing a thumb in the direction of his head.

"Up here?" Mey-rin, Finny, and even Tanaka echoed, pointing to their own heads in confusion and making me smack my forehead.

"He means you brains, half-wits," I grumbled, taking another sip of tea.

"Right! We- Hey! That an insult?!" Baldroy shouted at me. I looked away, acting like I had said nothing.

"Anyway, we gotta use our heads and read the enemy's movements!" he started explaining, "a direct assault isn't the only way to fight battles. That's right! What we need's a distraction! So here's my plan!" he declared, bringing out a pot with god only knows what inside of it, "because they're so many of 'em now, I figure they're short on food. There ain't nothing as tough as starving on the battlefield."

"We were on a battlefield?" I mumbled, earning another glare from the chef and another side-ways glance from me.

"So we'll use this!" he continued, acting like nothing happened with a big grin on his face, "_Better known as 'Chef Baldo's Home-Cooking, Mice Full-Speed Ahead' Plan!"_ he finished, earning claps from the other servants, "well, can't expect anything less from a pro!" The other servants were in awe of the odd substance as it bubbled and seemed to move…

"'KAAAY! Then I'll have at it with the 'Showdown of the Archenemies, Tome and Julie' grand plan!" Finny declared, holding up one of many cats that were suddenly in the hallway.

"I-I won't loose to you! Here we have the 'Once I Catch You I Won't Let You Go, Mice Hoi-Hoi' grand plan!" Mey-rin announced, pointing to row after row of mousetraps littering the hall. Tanaka was wearing a straw hat and had a net with him, handing me a spare one, which I took just amuse him.

"All right! Then let the battle begin!" the other three hollered, lifting their fists in triumph. I sighed, standing up and seeing a mouse stray in front of me. I felt an itch in my hands, and I clenched my fists to ignore it. More passed in front of my before my pupils went into slits and I leaped after it, cupping my hands like paws around it, only to see I had missed. I pouted looking around for it before seeing it crawl underneath the door to the billiard room, which was where the young master was having his meeting. Unable to resist, I dashed towards the room, hearing a yelp from the woman in there before I pushed the door open, getting looks from everyone in there as I looked for the mouse. Ignoring them, I ran over to the woman dressed in red and grabbed the mouse that was at her feet, making her sigh in relief. My eyes went back to normal as I calmly walked out of the room, closing the door before seeing another mouse run past me. My eyes changed again into cat eyes as I tossed the mouse in my hand and chased the new one, letting out a pleased purr when I finally caught it. I started toying with it when I heard Sebastian at the other end of the hall, completely appalled.

"…What are you doing?" he questioned the other servants.

"Whaddaya mean, what?! We're catching mice!" Baldroy shouted, carrying around the pot with a hair net on his head. I completely ignored the others, still toying with the mouse I had caught with a look of glee on my face.

"I…see…Is…that right…" Sebastian mumbled.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called from behind the butler, making him turn around. Apparently the meeting was over- _Mouse…._

"Young master?"

"Send a carriage over to Lord Randall's mansion tonight," Ciel ordered.

"A carriage sir?" Sebastian asked, tilting his head.

"We will be hosting a party tonight," Ciel smirked, his butler catching the hint.

"Very good sir," the black clad man smirked, "_once I have made arrangements for the carriage, I shall bring your afternoon tea to your room_," Sebastian answered, placing a hand over his heart and bowing, "for today's afternoon tea, I have prepared a deep dish pie of apples and raisins. I will bring it fresh from the oven, so please wait a little while."

"All right," Ciel answered simply before walking off to his office- _So many mice…_

"…Right," Sebastian mumbled before leaping down and snatching up all the mice the others were busy catching in one smooth swipe, shocking them. I was still busy with the ones I had captured…

"Now then. Please stop playing about and get back to work. We are expecting a guest tonight," Sebastian huffed before tossing the mice out of the open window.

"Yesh shiiiiiir…." The all mumbled. I was still busy when Sebastian walked over, the others running off the clean up their mess.

"What, exactly, are you doing?" Sebastian asked with a smirk. I blinked up at him, my pupils still slitted as I had two mice hiding under my hands. I hadn't even noticed I had sprouted a tail, which was swishing behind me in glee. We stared at each other before I quickly stood up, composing myself and making everything appear normal once more before I tossed the mice outside, grabbing Sebastian's collar when I walked back to him and glaring.

"YOU. SAW. NOTHING. GOT IT?" I growled, prepared to tear his eyes out. He simply smirked at me.

"Now why would I let such useful information just tempt me?" he purred, raising his hand and dragging his fingers down my spine. I felt a shiver run through me before I let out a purr, making his smirk grow. I growled before moving away from him with a deep set frown, my mood already darkened. He just chuckled as we both walked to the kitchen, me preparing the young master's tea while he removed the pie from the oven. We set both on the tray before walking upstairs to his office. Sebastian knocked on the door and called Ciel's title. When earning no response, I tensed up, knowing something was wrong. Sebastian knocked again before walking inside the room, his eyes widening in shock.

"This is…" he mumbled, looking around the messy room; papers were scattered about, and the window was wide open, "oh dear…how could this be…" he continued to himself. I let out a sigh as I crossed my arms before mumbling myself.

"And after all that, this tea is going to go to waste…"

"The deep dish pie turned out exceptional…so…where could he have gone?" Sebastian asked himself. I still shrugged my shoulders in response, walking back out into the hallway. Sebastian followed after me, and we both turned when Mey-rin called for him, running towards us both.

"Th-there was a letter at the door!" she said, still running.

"To whom is it addressed?" Sebastian asked.

"Erm…'Mister Valet to Lord Ciel Phantomhive'…GAH!" she answered before suddenly stepping on one of her laces, tripping and falling on Sebastian just as a gun shot sounded. I jumped away from the two, and saw just a few strands of hair. The window shattered, and I watched as the shooter ran back to where he came from, my eyes glowing red. The pie had flown into the air as Sebastian and Mey-rin had fallen, the maid letting out a scream. She started stuttering to herself as Sebastian sat up, his face perfectly calm.

"My, my," he mumbled, "Mey-rin, the letter."

"Eh?! Ah! Here it is!" she answered, handing it over to him while still sitting on his lap and making my brow twitch. He took the letter and flipped it open, reading its contents with a small glower.

"This invitation possesses not an ounce of grace," he mumbled while closing the letter and handing it to me. I flipped it open myself and read the contents;

_If you want your master back,  
bring the goods to Buck's Row  
in White Chapel._

I had to admit, I agreed with Sebastian's statement. Just as I sealed the letter once more, Finny and Baldroy came bounding up the stairs and ran towards us. Mey-rin's face was steadily getting darker…

"Hey, hey! What the hell's going on?!" Baldo shouted as he ran towards us.

"You've both collapsed! Are you alright?!" Finny asked of Sebastian and Mey-rin. I merely glanced back at the window.

"It was nothing. We are fine," Sebastian answered standing up with Mey-rin, who only fell back to the ground, her face entirely red, and even had some blood dribbling from her nose, "forgive me for asking, but might I leave the cleaning up of this mess and tonight's dinner preparations to you?" he continued, turning his attention to Baldo.

"Uh…sure, that's fine, but…" the chef started before dropping his sentence.

"We've just got a tiny bit of business to take care of," I interrupted as Sebastian started to say something, making him smirk over at me before he handed the treat to Baldo.

"And please, take care of this as well," he said, his smirk changing to a polite smile.

"…'kay?" Baldo answered, taking the pie. Finny was busy trying to bring Mey-rin back to life.

"We should be back by dinnertime," I cooed, turning to walk off with Sebastian.

"Nn? Take care of It means…I can eat th- Huh?" Blado said, but we were already gone, "Sebastian? Cassandra?"

* * *

"Can I PLEASE, change back to my normal outfit?" I whined as we ran after the automobile containing the hit men. Sebastian merely chuckled, making me pout more.

"We have to at least be presentable so none will raise suspicion," he answered finally. The vehicle was already in sight, and I could hear voices from the car. Someone was talking on the phone, and the clearest voice sounded scared.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" one of the men shouted, finally seeing me and Sebastian running towards them. I could just make out the other voice, and I couldn't help a vicious grin appear on my face.

"_What, you have seen a bear or something_?" the phone voice asked. I could hear amusement in his voice, and the accent was Italian. Screams followed from the two men before the man over the phone spoke again.

"_What's wrong with you? Are you guys too HIGH?!_" he asked, getting annoyed.

"GO FASTER!" one of the men screamed.

"WE CAN'T!" the other responded. One could tell he was going faster than he should, and it would all be in vain.

"NO! IT'S COMING!" the first voice screamed. I could already make out the features of the men, and my grin grew. They were completely terrified.

"_Hey! What is?! Don't fuck with-_"

"IT'S C-!" the first voice cut off his sentence.

"_CUT IT OUT YOU BASTARDS!_" the man over the phone hollered.

"IT'S NO USE! IT'S HERE-!" there was a loud screech of tires as we finally caught up to the car, and Sebastian swung out his hand, destroying the front window, I jumped up and stomped on the roof of the car, and there could be nothing heard but screams. The man on the phone was still on line, and he could probably hear everything that was occurring as Sebastian and I demolished the vehicle. I could hear someone start laughing before I recognized it as Ciel.

"_It would seem that you game of 'fetch' was a failure,"_ he chuckled.

"_SHUT UP! YOU MISERABLE LITTLE BRAAAT!"_ the Italian shouted before there was the sound of someone being kicked around. I could hear someone panting before the phone was lifted again. Sebastian was now standing on the hood of the car as it dangled over the edge of a cliff, holding his hand out impatiently for the phone. I stood away from it, licking blood off my hands.

"_HEY! GIVE IT TO ME STRAIGHT OR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU MUTTS! HEY!"_ the Italian shouted. The men in the car handed over the phone, making the butler smirk.

"Hello?" he asked simply. There was dead silence over the line.

"Hello? I am a servant of the Phantomhive family," he continued, waiting for a response, "might our master be there?" something on the other end landed on the floor, making me glance over, "hello? Is something wrong sir?" Sebastian started to smirk again when he heard the man start shaking so much the phone was rattling.

_"WOOF!" _That was the only response we needed. Sebastian smirk went into a lazy grin.

"Understood sir," he responded, "we shall be there to collect you straight away. Please be patient for just a bit longer," he clicked the phone shut after, the other line going dead, "thank you for allowing me the use of your telephone," he grinned, handing the device back to the men in the car. I walked over, my hands finally clean, and stood near him, grinning myself.

"There are a few things we would like to ask of you as well," I said, licking my lips as I crossed my arms, "if we may?"

"First, I would like to know the name of you master," Sebastian started. The men said nothing as they shook in their seats, making me scoff.

"Come now. I'm afraid patience isn't one of his virtues," I said before grinning, "surely you do not wish to become 'Humpty-Dumpty'?" The men paled instantly before the man in the hat spoke in a rushed tone.

"The Ferro family's Azzuro Vanel! Their hideout is in the northern part of East End!" he answered, making both of us grin once more.

"I see," Sebastian responded simply, sliding the phone back into the coat pocket of the man in the hat.

"We were…j…j-j-just hired by him…" the second man stuttered, trying to save their skins.

"Oh? Is that so?" Sebastian responded with a blank expression before standing up, "in that case, I do apologize for holding you up," he smiled politely as he jumped up off the car, "_please, have a safe trip_." The car started to teeter before falling off the edge to the chasm below. Sebastian landed once more on the ground next to me with a tap, a small frown on his face.

"The Ferro family…" he mumbled before turning away and pulling out his pocket watch. We both started walking away when the car exploded, fire shooting up into the air.

"Oh dear, just look at the time…" he mumbled again, and I looked over his shoulder at his watch, pouting myself.

"We should hurry up, lest we be late for dinner…"

* * *

Sebastian and I now stood in front of the Ferro family manor, lloking up at it as shouts were heard inside. I could make out the Italian man's voice giving orders before more shouts were heard as numerous people ran down the stairs. We snuck by them, unnoticed as more orders were given to not let a single mouse in.

"Oh my~" Sebastian grinned, looking around. I followed his example, grinning.

"What a splendid manor house~" I echoed back, my grin changing into a polite smile.

"Wha…?" one of the men questioned, turning to see us.

"Who the fuck are you two?!" another shouted.

"The hell'd you get in 'ere!?" another barked out.

"Hmm?" Sebastian and I questioned at the same time.

You seem to be rather busy," Sebastian started.

"Might you be expecting someone?" I finished, tilting my head to the side. Every single man whipped their guns on us, glaring.

"What business does a butler and maid have here?!" a third man shouted, "which family are you from!"

"Us?" we both answered before coming to realization, from they perceived anyway.

"Aaah, do forgive us for not introducing ourselves," Sebastian grinned, before his expression darkened, "_we work for the Phantomhive family_…"

* * *

It didn't take long for everyone of the man to be completely knocked out. Sebastian kept having to remind not kill them all, much to my disappointment. I pout was set on my face as I walked up the steps with him. He took out his watch and clicked it open, checking the time.

"Half past five," he mumbled, making me frown in mock disappointment.

"We're cutting it rather close aren't we?" I mumbled back as we opened the doors to another section of the house.

"THEY'RE HERE!" a man shouted, "FIIIIIRE!" Gun fire sounded through the air, making me jump as bullets just barely missed me. I ran behind Sebastian dodging the bullets before he threw the tray still in his hand. It cut through the air, either knocking out the guns from the men's hands or cutting off the ends of them. He reached back and picked up a coat rack, twirling it around and bashing people in the face with it. I jumped up onto the second landing, my eyes glowing as I grinned wickedly, settling for using my hands and feet to hurt the men there. Sebastian had to yell at me not to go overboard just as I had my claws around a blacked out man's throat. I growled, dropping him and jumping back down to where Sebastian was, my hands covered in blood once again. He caught the tray as it fell back towards him, clicking his watch open again and checking the time.

"5:34." He clicked the watch back shut as a man came up from behind, grabbing his wrist and twisting his arm painfully behind his back. When everyone there was taken care of, we walked over to the dining room doors and walked through them, more gun shots sounding after a "THERE THEY ARE! KILL THEM!" Sebastian flipped up his tray and deflected a few bullets that came his way while I started dodging them again, dashing around the room.

"Jesus, they're hopping around like jack-rabbits!" a man shouted, shooting his gun in my direction. I dodged easily, the grin back on my face. Someone wielding a hatchet came up behind Sebastian, raising it to swing down on his head, until he ducked and kicked his leg up, getting the man right in the jaw and sending him flying back.

"Get all the guys in the west wing! We'll turn 'em into Swiss cheese!" a man shouted as he ran into another room. I jumped up onto the railing when a gun shot sounded, me being clumsy and getting hit right in the back. I turned around, my eyes glowing as I stalked towards the perpetrator, slashing out my hand and clawing his face, leaving huge gashes.

"Just one mouse after another…" Sebastian mumbled, once more flicking open his pocket watch, "we're not making the least bit of progress…This will never do. Cassandra! Stop trying to kill people who get in your way!" Sebastian scolded. I glowered down at him.

"But the bastard shot me!" I snapped back, jumping down and standing next to him while pointing to my back. His eyes went wide before they narrowed dangerously.

"All right, he's lucky I didn't get to him first…" he growled. I rolled my eyes at him as he looked back at his watch, "5:38." He suddenly whipped out…the silver from the house. My jaw dropped as I stared at him before I smacked my forehead, ignoring him as I continued knocking out people while dodging bullets. The knives and forks were soon embedded in the heads and bodies of the goonies, screams and curses littering the room.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS BASTARD!" one man yelled, continuing to shoot. Sebastian smirked as he jumped up into the air, dodging the bullets and getting high enough to reach the target he wanted.

"_I am the butler of the Phantomhive family. It goes without saying that such minor feats are within my repertoire._" He explained before throwing the silver and killing the last men on the landing. He was now hanging from the crystal chandelier as I dropped the man with a swollen face whose collar was in my grip. He had a frown on his face as he looked around the room.

"Heavens. That was unexpectedly time consuming," he frowned as he jumped down, landing with a tap next to me and once more opening his watch, "5:43."

"Show off," I growled, licking a spot of blood that was on my face. He simply smirked at me as we walked down the hall. I glared over at him.

"…What," I growled out, preparing to punch him if necessary.

"Just haven't seen you in such a way for many a year. I almost missed it," he sighed, faking a pout. I growled at him, my face flushing as I remembered he used to stalk me.

"I don't care if I'm your mate now, you're still a stalker," I bit out, making him chuckle.

"I only every pay attention to one person~" he grinned, raising his arm and dragging his fingers down my spine and making me nearly melt. Shaking my head quickly after, I punched his arm as we neared the door. Sebastian passed it off as though it was nothing as he opened the doors.

"Pardon our intrusion," he declared as he stepped into the room, showing the black haired Mafioso member holding a gun in his hand, leaning against the desk behind him. I looked over to see Ciel on the floor and a bloody and bruised mess. He caught my eyes, and I smirked, making his lips pull into a small grin.

"We have come to retrieve our master," Sebastian and I said at the same time, bowing before Azzuro Vanel, who let out a shaky laugh in response.

"Ha ha…I am amazed. To think you two took out all those men by yourselves. Well I'll be damned!" Azzuro answered.

"Already are!" I said, covering it with a cough, and acting like I said nothing when he turned his attention to me.

"I was wondering what sort of Big Man you were, but you are nothing more than a Romeo and Juliet swanning around in a swallowtail coat and uniform," he continued grinning, "well, who are you? Assassins hired by Phantomhive? Or maybe Ex-Special Forces mercenaries? You are not just a butler and maid, yes?"

"Oh but we are," Sebastian answered with a smirk.

"_Just a butler and maid_, that is…" I finished, chuckling lightly.

"Ha! Is that so…? In any case, I have no intention of fighting with you two, Signore Butler and Signora Maid. I surrender," he chuckled before lashing his hand out and grabbing Ciel by his hair and pointing a gun to his head while holding him up, "However, _I wouls have you two leave the goods behind._" Sebastian face morphed into a frown as he watched Azzuro.

"You do not want a hole in your adorable young master's head, now do you?" he asked, his smile looking fake and nervous, "if you are a _butler and maid_ as you say, you should both know what this situation calls for, yes?"

"I believe I have what you desire," Sebastian spoke calmly, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a small game box labeled "Mouse3". Suddenly, blood splurted out from the side of his head, making his eyes go wide. My own went wide at the unexpected shot before more sounded, piercing me through the heart and making me cough blood. More sounded before both of us were full of holes. Appeared I would be playing dead for awhile…

"D-Did we get them?" a voice quietly asked. There were men standing in the frame of a destroyed painting.

"…Hahaha! Sorry Romeo and Juliet, but this game is mine!" Azzuro chuckled, grinning wickedly as he shifted the young earl, still keeping a grip on his hair, now pointing the gun in his face directly.

"And after they went through the trouble of coming to get you…" Azzuro continued, grinning more, "how sad for you, little Phantomhive. You see, up against the 'Queen's Watchdog', I had to have a joker in hand." He shifted the Earl in his grip again, starting to chuckle some in his "glory", "and once I have killed you, all will be _perfetto_! You were in our way from the very beginning, watching us like the police! Eeh? I'll get rid of you, and conquer _Inghilterra_ our way!" Azzuro moved the barrel of the gun so it went under Ciel's eye patch, moving it out of the way before continuing.

"But I must say, you are too pretty to dismember, Little Phantomhive. I bruised you up a bit, but I should be able to sell you in one piece," he chuckled, moving the barrel farther and removing the eye patch, the Earl keeping his right eye closed, "now, now, don't you be frightened. I will drug you so you do not feel a thing by the time a pervert comes to take you away-"

"Hey," Ciel suddenly spoke, his tone monotonous, "_play time's over you two_." Azzuro flinched back, his gleeful expression fleeing from his visage entirely, "I can't imagine the floor makes for comfortable slumber. _Just how do you two plan to **feign sleep**?"_ At the comment Sebastian's hand twitched, and I flexed out my fingers.

"I-! _IT CAN'T BE!_" Azzuro shouted, whipping around to face us.

"…My goodness," Sebastian stated, starting to sit up, "the firearms of today have improved greatly ion terms of _power_, have they not? Those from _a hundred years ago_ do not even compare," he continued, coughing into his hand soon after. I sat up, rubbing the back of my head before coughing myself, speaking between them.

"Can't say I could agree. This has been the first time I've been shot, as you should know…" I gave out one more ragged cough before smirking, lowering my hand from my mouth.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? KILL THEEEEEEM!" Azzuro shouted.

"Allow us to return these to you," Sebastian grinned, lowering his own hand and showing the bullets that were before embedded in his body. We flicked out our wrists and sent them flying into the men who had shot us, killing them instantly. They barely had enough time to scream.

"Alas, what a pity," Sebastian sighed, standing straight and holding out the ends of his coat, "_my clothes_ are full of holes."

"Same here," I echoed with the same tone of mock disappointment, brushing my hands over my apron and sticking my finger through one of the holes.

"That's because you two were playing around, you idiots," Ciel glared.

"We were simply following young master's orders to the letter," Sebastian smirked, wiping a spot of blood from his face.

"Your order to act as a butler and maid, that is…" I continued, letting my hair down from the pony-tail it was in.

"Besides…that really is such a good look for you," Sebastian chuckled, starting to walk over to Ciel. I nodded in agreement, grinning myself.

"You look just like a caterpillar. So hideous and wonderful all at once~ It befits one as small and weak as yourself," I gushed with mock enthusiasm, making Ciel glare at the both of us.

"GET BACK!" Azzuro shouted, though he was completely ignored as Sebastian continued, both of us moving closer.

"I suppose we just thought it lovely to take in the view just a bit longer," Sebastian grinned, chuckling lightly.

"STOP!"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Ciel snapped back, glaring coldly at us.

"I said hold it right there! STOOOP!" Azzuro shouted, making Sebastian and I freeze, "I-I'm telling you to stop! Any closer and I will kill him!"

"Then…what shall we do Cassandra?" Sebastian questioned, holding his chin in thought.

"Quite the problem this is," I answered, tilting my head to the side while placing a hand on my hip.

"Hurry it up. My arm hurts," Ciel complained, though his tone still sounded like he was bored.

"SHUT UUUP! BE QUIET!" Azzuro barked out.

"But young master, you will be killed if we move any closer," Sebastian smirked, lifting a brow at him and chuckling some again.

"Are you going to deny our 'covenant'?" Ciel argued back, narrowing his eyes, "just because Cassandra isn't bound _to me,_ she is to you, and _you_ are bound to follow _my orders_."

"SHUT UP!"

"_I shall do no such thing,"_ Sebastian answered calmly, placing a hand over his heart and bowing his head, "_since **that day**, I have always been young master's faithful servant. I shall do whatever the young master wishes, in exchange for the sacrifice, and the pleasure that has been offered."_ I grinned. Ciel was completely right; I didn't have to follow the Earl's orders, but I was still bound to Sebastian, which meant I was also bound to Ciel. I grinned more before speaking myself.

"Now then…" I started.

"What the hell are you talking about, you spookies?!" Azzuro ordered, though I could see him shaking.

"Young master," I continued, placing a finger to my cheek and tilting my head to the other side, "I do believe we taught you how to _beg?"_

"I command you! Rescue me!" Ciel ordered, finally opening his right eye and showing the Devil's contract seal.

"**_I TOLD YOU TO SHUUUUUT UUUUUUP!_**" Azzuro screamed before pulling the trigger, the barrel originally against the Earl's head. He stared down in confusion when there was no wound on the boy's head.

"Wh…Why…is he…alive…" Azzuro asked, starting to shake again.

"Are you looking for something?" Sebastian asked from behind the Italian man, whose eyes went wide as plates, "_permit me to return this to you_," he stated before dropping the bullet he caught into Azzuro's coat pocket, "I shall be taking our master back now. Cassandra, if you please?"

"Don't mind if I do. Mister Vanel, if you would KINDLY remove your filthy arm from the young master's person?" I asked sweetly before flicking out my finger. The Italian's arm twisted painfully, the sound of bones breaking and crunching as it stretched out and twisted filled the room before it was doubled with the man's screams. Sebastian picked up the Earl and carried him over to the chair I was now sitting in, setting the Earl in my lap. I smiled down at the boy cutely as I started petting his hair, Sebastian proceeding to remove the leather straps and chain he was bound in.

"This game wasn't all that interesting either," he mumbled and he closed his eyes and leaned his head against my shoulder, Sebastian easily tearing the leather.

"W-Wait! You…! You are just a butler and maid, right?! I…I can't die here like this!" Azzuro pleaded, holding his badly injured and wrung out arm to his person, "I will pay you two, five—no, TEN—times your current wages to be my bodyguards! Ou can have all the booze and girls or what else you want! So…! Come to my side!"

"My apologies, Mister Vanel, but I can speak for both Cassandra and myself when I say I have no interest in man-made rubbish, coin or otherwise, for you see," he paused as he stood once more and turned to face Azzuro, a grin on his face and his eyes were glowing to their demonic red, pupils formed into small slits, "_I am a devil…of a butler."_ Azzuro's face paled as he stared at the two demons before him, my own eyes glowing again as I continued petting Ciel's hair, the boy opening his eyes once more to watch.

"So long as the young master possesses the 'mark of the covenant', I am his faithful dog," he began explaining as he pulled his left glove off with his teeth, "a 'sacrifice', a 'wish', and a 'covenant' bind me to my master, **_until I claim his soul_**." He finished, holding up his hand and showing his half of the contract seal. I smirked, hugging the child while still petting his hair and resting my head atop his. He didn't seem to mind as he looked at the Italian man with boredom.

"Too bad for you," he started as Sebastian's shadow started to morph and flick outwards;

"_This game is over."_

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL! Whose idea was it to make chopsticks outta the trees in the garden 'cos we ain't got any silver?!" Baldroy shouted while holding twig and a box-cutter knife in his hand.

"Mister Baldo's…" the others mumbled, sitting on the ground and hugging their knees. Tanaka was busy playing with a bamboo dragonfly.

"Haaaaah…Mister Sebastian and Miss Cassandra are really late getting back," Mey-rin mumbled, looking skyward.

"They aaaaare, right? It'll be dinnertime soon. Ah!" Finny stated, jumping up when he saw Sebastian, Ciel, and myself walking down the path towards them, Ciel being held by Sebastian with a frown on his face, which was the exact opposite of the butler's.

"Mister Sebastian and Miss Cassandra! Welcome home!" the two before moping servants called.

"We have returned," Sebastian stated simply, smiling politely. All three servanst stared at us before blanching.

"Mister Sebastian! Miss Cassandra! What happened to your clothes!?" Mey-rin yelped, looking overly worried.

"Sebastian, your message was too hard to understand!" Baldo barked, still holding the twig.

"Young master Ciel, you're hurt! Wait, the young master was out too?" Finny hollered before his expression went into confusion.

"I just tripped outside…" Ciel mumbled, starting to inwardly shrink when the maid and gardener stared at him in awe, "…what is it?"

"My message?" Sebastian questioned.

"The pie! THE PIE!" Baldo clarified, his arms crossed in a huff. I simply turned my attention to Tanaka, taking one of the extra toys and tossing it in the air, playing with it much like Tanaka was.

"That's…like 'up, up, and away'!" Finny gushed, "looks fun!"

"Being carried around like a princess…oooh, how nice…" Mey-rin mumbled with a small blush and making my brow twitch. She seemed to be getting on my nerves a lot lately…

"THERE'S NOTHING FUN ABOUT IT WHATSOEVER!" Ciel shouted, hitting Finny over the head and giving him a triple-decker ice-cream scoop.

"I thought so hard I couldn't do anything!" Baldo continued in his argument.

"So you have YET to do anything…" Sebastian mumbled before hitting him over the head, the chef getting the triple-decker ice-cream scoop and then some.

"Young master," Sebastian said after, getting even my attention, "forgive me. As butler to the Phantomhive family, this is an unpardonable disgrace…I do not know how I should atone for this…" I wanted to smack myself, or him, on the forehead if he said what I thought he was going to, "I have been unable to prepare dinner this evening." I smacked my forehead.

* * *

~A Few Days Later~

Baldo, Mey-rin, Finny, Tanaka, and I were in the kitchen, Baldo having his nose stuck in the newspaper.

"Let's see, let's see! Ferro Company, an Italian trading firm. Someone attacked them, and there were loads of casualties…?" I started shrinking in my seat some, though I couldn't help a small smirk from appearing on my face.

"Did something happen in London?" Mey-rin questioned, carrying the laundry basket.

"Sure sounds like it," Baldo responded, "the survivors could only say things like 'monsters' or 'devils', so they all got sent to the hospital," he explained further, making me glance around the room as a distraction.

"That's scaaaary! What could it have beeeeen?!" Finny sobbed, shaking some.

"There were rumors that Ferro was doing terrible things for money," Baldo continued in the explanation, whapping the paper in his hand, "_so his victims' grudges became vengeful spirits~~!"_ he finished, laughing wickedly to scare the maid and gardener further. A clap suddenly sounded, scaring the two.

"IT'S A G-G-G-GHOST!" they screamed, preparing to run away when I stuck out my leg and tripped them, which made them tackle Baldo.

"…What are you all doing?" Sebastian asked, appalled at the state they were in.

"Ah…Mister Sebastian…" they muttered, remaining on the ground.

"If you have time to fool around, hurry up and get back to work!" the black clad butler ordered, pushing them up off the floor before they booked it back to their stations. He picked up the newspaper and shook it out, letting out a huff.

"Really…" he mumbled, "what was all that fuss about…?" he glanced down at the paper, scanning through it before smirking.

"Looks like we made the papers," I sighed, twirling a lock from my bangs between my fingers in boredom. Sebastian chuckled as he walked over to me, leaning over and kissing my brow, making me close the eye it was over and making him chuckle again. I gave a pout, crossing my arms with a huff before biting my cheek. A bell sounded, catching our attention before Sebastian tossed the paper onto the table. I stood up and walked over to the door.

"Oh dear, what could the young master want now?" Sebastian started before I moved quickly past him, smirking.

"You'll never know if I beat you there~" I grinned, rushing down the hall to Ciel's office. Sebastian chuckled, easily catching up to me.

"We'll see about that, won't we?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: VOILA! NEXT CHAPTER! I AM ON A FREAKING ROLL BABY WOOOOOT! -shotdead- AHEM, anyway, next one should be up sometime this week. Till then~~**


	8. Chapter 8

**SO! Next installment for Kuroshitsuji, Demoness is heeeeere~~ ANYWHO, this chapter is in Sebastian's POV becuase it's supposed to be a day in the life of a butler :3 And since everyone is mad at me, perchance I shall get someone else? You haven't shown up yet, but TAKE IT AWAY GRELLYKINS!**

**Grelle: Oh thank you darling~ All characters from Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji belong to Yana Toboso~ That dreaded feline bithc belongs to the author~~**

**Cassandra: -killkillkillkillkill-**

**Er...'scuse me whilst I try and break up this cat fight. Enjoy the chapter ^^;**

* * *

_A butler begins his day early. He is the last to finish his work late at night, and the first to begin work in the morning. Such is the duty of a butler who manages the household._

"Hmm, my hair has grown rather long…" the black clad butler mumbled, looking at his reflection in the mirror after fixing his tie. The maid who shared his courters with him sat up in bed, her every appearance of someone who was most definitely NOT a morning person. She yawned as she stretched her arms over her head, letting them drop to her sides after. Sebastian couldn't help but notice the straps of her gown fall over her shoulders, making his lips quirk.

"You need to stop fussing about it," she yawned out, standing up and stretching again, "pretty sure it was longer in Hell…"

"Either way, it's a pity. I cannot trim it as I please…" Sebastian let out a small sigh before grabbing his swallowtail coat and tugging it on while walking out of the room, "humans are most troublesome." He glanced back at the red-haired woman as she tugged the night gown over her head, unable to help his eyes from wandering before he turned around and walked out the door to the kitchen area.

_His first task is to assign the day's work to the servants._

The kitchen doors swung open to show the other servants sitting around the table, Baldroy the only one not completely awake yet.

"Good morning everyone," Sebastian greeted, earning mumbled replies back, "it is about time you should all be getting your work. Mey-rin, see to the linens. Finny, tend to the trees in the garden. Baldo, please make preparations for lunch. And Mister Tanaka, please go have some tea," he finished with the list of chores, getting salutes and "yes sir's" from the servants, "provided you have understood your duties, off you go! Step lively!" the butler concluded, clapping his hands for emphasis and to get them going. Cassandra walked in not long after, all dressed up in her uniform. Sebastian let his eyes wander again, the image of her not wearing anything imprinted in his brain. He opened his mouth to give the list of chores when she whipped up her hand, stopping his statement.

"All I'm doing is cleaning up after the others. I can hardly stand thanks to you," she growled as she sat down and making him smirk.

"Don't deny you enjoyed it," Sebastian purred, smirking more at her and earning a steely glare. He chuckled before beginning to prepare the young master's breakfast and tea.

_Once he has dispatched the servants, he prepares early morning tea and breakfast in time for the master's awakening._

Once finished with the preparations, the butler placed everything on a cart before bringing everything to Ciel's room, pausing to knock on the door.

"Pardon me, sir," he announced before opening the door and walking inside, "good morning, young master. It is time for you to wake up," he paused again to open the curtains, washing the room with light, "it is a fine day today," he finished with a grin, glancing over his shoulder at the boy. Ciel groaned, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he squinted them against the light.

_The master of the house, Earl Ciel Phantomhive, rules a vast domain at the age of twelve. He is also the president of "Funtom", a toy and confectionery manufacturer, and has grown "Funtom" into a massive corporation within a very short amount of time with his gifts of cunning and management._

"Today's tea is the Assam, hm?" Ciel questioned through a yawn as the black clad demon began pouring the drink. His face still held bandages from his most recent "game".

"Just as I would expect from the young master," Sebastian praised before picking up the tea cup and saucer, as well as the newspaper, "I had heard that good tea leaves were ready in Assam, so I had some sent here." Ciel took the newspaper and tea cup, taking a sip of the luke warm drink while flipping open the newspaper.

"By the way, I've invited the children of Earl Burton's orphanage to the manor," the boy stated, skimming over the pages of the paper in his hand.

_A Nobel's wealth exists to contribute to society. They practice charity using their abundant fortunes. The distinguished Phantomhive family also engages in volunteer activities without exception._

"That is a splendid idea. When will they joining us?" Sebastian asked calmly, keeping a smile on his face.

"**_Tomorrow_**," Ciel answered simply. The butler kept the smile on his face, but he started to pale a bit.

_Tomorrow?  
Why this little bra—young master. Does he believe he can get anything done so long as I am here to take care of it? He works his people far too hard._

Sebastian quickly composed himself, smiling politely at the young earl and bowing.

"Very well sir. I shall entertain even the littlest guests in a manner worthy of the Phantomhive name," Sebastian declared, taking back the now empty tea cup from Ciel, "oh yea, and the Herend Chinoiserie tea set you ordered just the other day has arrived, sir," he set the cup back on the tray before dressing the child, "therefore, afternoon tea for today will be Keemun. We also have berries, so I think a summer pudding of currants and other berries might do nicely. What do you think?"

"Do what you will," Ciel responded monotonously as his coat was shrugged on before Sebastian leaned down to tie the young master's ribbon.

"Very good sir. Then I shall set about the preparations for tomorrow at once."

_Now then, here begins the butler's true work._

Sebastian made his way back to the kitchen's noticing Cassandra's absence, which was somewhat of a relief to him, seeing as how he would more than likely be distracted with taunting her, among other things, than doing his master's bidding. He removed his coat, rolled up his sleeves, tied an apron around his waist, and tugged his gloves back down his hands before clapping his hands.

"Well, shall we get started?"

_Finely chop the best dark and milk couverture and mix. Melt over a bowl of 60oC water. After boiling and then cooling slightly, add some fresh cream. Cool while stirring, and add some contreau when the mixture is at body temperature. Then pour into the—_

_"GYAAAAH!"_ Sebastian suddenly, snapping him out of his concentration.

"What is going on?" he asked himself before setting down the chocolate mix and going to see why Mey-rin screamed.

"Mey-rin? What on earth is going—"

"MISTER SEBASTIAAAN!" Mey-rin cried, dashing towards him in a panic, and completely covered in bubbles, her eyes tearing up behind her glasses.

"_Why are there bubbles everywhere?!"_ Sebastian hollered, looking at the huge mess of the laundry room.

"This detergent! I put it in!" Mey-rin sobbed, holding up the box, "XXX spoonfuls, just as the directions say, but something seems to have gone wrooong!" Sebastian took the box from the panic stricken maid, looking at the directions labeled on the box while Mey-rin continued sobbing.

"Mey-rin. This reads _III_ spoonful's, not _XXX_," Sebastian told her monotonously, shocking the distraught maid.

_Why this imbec—that is to say, housemaid. It would seem the problem no longer lies in her eyesight. Why does she fail to realize that there is something clearly wrong with her own brain and not the instructions?  
Word has it that the public adores silly maids, but I do not think I will ever understand it. And I have no intention of ever trying to do so.  
**I myself would like to wring her neck.**_

"Haah…All right. For the moment, please leave this to me," Sebastian sighed before mopping up the suds, wringing out the linens, and hanging them to dry outside, letting a heavy sigh while wiping his forehead when he was finished. The maid looked at the completed work in awe afterwards.

"I still have much to do, so I shall be taking my leave. Please return to work as well," the butler hastily told the maid, quickly returning to the kitchens to finish his work, "really. All this when I am running short on time. And where in the world is Cassandra…?" the butler mused before finally reentering the kitchen, setting right back to work, "Now, where was I…?"

_Place the water and butter into a skillet and bring to a boil. Extinguish the gas. Sift the flour and baking powder into the mixture. After stirring the mixture quickly with a wooden spatula, heat on a low flame—_

"What is it this time?!" Sebastian hollered, once more setting down what he was working on to see what caused the explosion in the rear kitchens. What he found was a covered in soot chef holding a humongous gun. The wall shad turned black with the burn marks from the explosion.

"Well, ya see, I got this new weapon from back home, but it doesn't work at all. Geez!" Baldroy complained, though he had a ridiculous grin on his face.

"Making roast lamb with lavender does not require that much heat…" Sebastian huffed out, sounding completely exhausted, "to begin with, is that even a tool for cooking?"

"Don'cha sweat the details!" Baldroy haollered, removing the goggles from his face, "_Cooking is art! And art is an explosion!"_

"Is it now…"

_Why, this imbec—rather, chef. You should talk after you have actually "cooked" something. I believe **eighty percent** of what you have managed to "cook" has been **charcoal**, the other twenty percent being hazardous waste.  
Save your art for you hairstyle, and cook something edible, otherwise…  
**I wish for you to become charcoal yourself.**_

"Haah, all right. We still have the ground meat and vegetables, so let us make do with that," Sebastian sighed before proceeding to chop the potatoes, roll the cooked ground meat in the cabbage, and simmer the potatoes before finishing the meal; stuffed cabbage and minted potato salad.

"This should suffice for the time being. I leave the tidying up to you," Sebastian hastily said before rushing once again to his work, started to become more than irritated, "unbelievable! Not one shred of my work is getting done! And where the bloody hell is Cassandra doing?! She said she would take care of them!" he huffed before letting out a sigh and continuing to his work, "let us finish this right away."

_Spread the brown sugar on a baking sheet. Preheat the oven to 80oC—_

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAHN!" the last servant to appear cried as he crashed into Sebastian causing him to spill the bag of sugar in his hands.

"Now it is your turn, I take it…" the butler mumbled, Finny, clinging to him as the boy sobbed.

"UWAAAAAAAHN! MISTER SEBASTIAAAAN!" Finny cried out, not stopping his tears.

"Are you an infant? I can discern not a word if you persist with your crying. What happened?" Sebastian asked, and not long after regretted the decision. Finny had led him out to the garden to show him the completely destroyed area.

"I was going to trim the branches and the lawn, but I forgot all about the herbicide sprayer being broken a while back!" Finny started explaining before breaking out into sobs once more.

_Why, this imbec—**THIS IMBECILE!** How can a gardener be so clumsy? Though the saying goes "an idiot and a pair of scissors can both be of use", giving this useless idiot a pair of scissors is trouble in itself.  
He refers to something that happened two or three days ago as being "a while back". The way his brain can easily cast aside a blunder of that degree…  
**I have surpassed anger, and I am, in fact, rather impressed.**_

"Haaah…There is nothing even I can do about this. Go and buy some trees at the garden shop," Sebastian sighed, reaching into his pocket to pull out the currency needed.

"What sort of trees should I get?" Finny asked, still sniffling some.

"You are the gardener. The design of the garden is your responsibility. Purchase whatever you deem appropriate." Finny immediately perked up at the statement.

"EH?! THEN! THEN! I WANNA MAKE A GARDEN AS COOL AS A COMBO ROBOT! MAY I?!"

"A robot?"

_I have lived quite some time, but this is my first encounter with a **being from outer space**. How does he expect me to respond to his beaming smile?_

Sebastian remained completely silent as the gardener watched him, slowly tilting his head to the side.

"Mister Sebastian?" Said butler gasped, snapping back to reality, "the young master'll get angry, so do please give me the money RIIIIGHT QUIIIICK! Sheesh, you can't just let your mind wander off like that~!" Finny scolded, making the butler shudder as reaction. The gardener quickly grabbed the money, leaving behind an exhausted looking butler. Even his hair had begun to fall out.

_I have had enough. At times like these, yes…I want to see **her.**_

The man quickly turned from the destroyed garden and started running through the house to a different area of the garden that was kept hidden.

_A supple body, flowing black hair. Fierce eyes that shine like amber. I must hurry to the place where she awaits me._

Sebastian burst through the door and slammed it shut behind him, letting out a big sigh.

_Yes…to—…Wait a minute…_

Sebastian stared in shock at the scene before him. His feline companion and his mate were crouched low in the grass, tails swaying in sync with each other as they watched a swallowtail butterfly on a nearby blade of grass. It was completely silent until both leaped towards the insect, both missing it by just a fraction.

"Aw, man! So close too!" Cassandra whined as she watched the bug fly away, falling back on her rear and picking up the black furred feline, "perchance next time, no? There is more than one butterfly in the world you know~"

"Indeed there is," Sebastian commented, making the demon maid jump. She whipped her head around to see the black clad butler, and her face immediately went a dark crimson as she flustered, trying to turn and hide her tail. Sebastian simply laughed at her attempts.

"You asshole, why in the hell are you laughing!" she cried out, prepared to seriously maim him if he got any closer. He paused, tilting his head as he looked down at her.

"…..W-what?" she asked cautiously, starting to back away from him. He smirked as he suddenly reached out, gripping one of her wrists and pinning her down.

"You should have this side of you come out more often~" Sebastian purred in that apple sweet voice he knew made the woman melt while dragging his other hand down her spine. Her eyes went wide before she let out a loud purr, her eyes hooded over before she gasped and shook her head, struggling to get away from him. He chuckled again and moved his face close, just about to kiss her when a small "meow" made him pause. He felt a sudden pressure at the base of his neck, and Cassandra was the one to laugh this time. The feline had jumped onto the bird's back, a perfectly content look on her face as she watched the two interact. Sebastian sighed lightly, taking the feline off his back and moving off of Cassandra. The woman propped herself up on her elbows, not entirely caring about her now disheveled appearance.

"Did you even give her a name?" she asked with a bored tone, lifting a brow at Sebastian.

"Afraid not. I couldn't find anything that fit well enough," he sighed in answer, holding the cat up to look her in the eye.

"…How about Vivienne?" Cassandra suggested, moving to lie on her side. Sebastian blinked at her with wide eyes before looking back at the much smaller feline.

"Vivienne…It suits her," he grinned, rubbing a spot on the now named feline's head and making her purr loudly, "I find cats most agreeable. They only say (do) that which is necessary, and are quite adorable," he smirked, "that includes you as well." Cassandra took the hint and looked away from him, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Shame they don't exist in our world," Sebastian frowned, still petting Vivienne.

"Well it's not like we don't have ANY pets, but…" Cassandra chimed in, glancing over at the confused feline, "…they leave much to be desired…"

"Agreed…" Sebastian smirked suddenly, glancing over at Cassandra and making her flinch. His smirk morphed into a grin as he released Vivienne and grabbed ahold of Cassandra once more, setting her on his lap.

"You on the other hand…" he started, dropping his sentence as he nuzzled his face in her neck, making her shiver. She started flustering before pushing away from him, glaring some at him.

"Don't you have a project to finish up?" she growled before standing in a huff and leaving the back garden. He blinked after her before standing himself and walking to the door, pausing to bid Vivienne a good day and that he would see her tomorrow.

* * *

"Dear me," Sebastian sighed, wiping his forehead, "after countless interruptions, this is all I could manage, hm?"

"MISTER SEBASTIAAAAAAAAAN!" the three servants hollered as they burst through the doors.

"Yes? Now what?" All three froze at the sight before them; table were lined out across the room, covered in confectionery goods, and there was a large chocolate casting of Big Ben, London Bridge, and finally the Wild Earl, all of which were adorned with chocolate roses.

"WOOOOOW! It's chocolate!" Finny gushed.

"So this is what you were up to while you made us do all the work?" Baldo grumbled, biting down on the match in his mouth.

"Made you do all the work…?" Sebastian questioned.

"Are these all sweets?!" Mey-rin yelped, looking every-which-way around the room in awe.

"We are inviting children here tomorrow, so this is for them," Sebastian explained, tilting his head some.

"All this just for some brats? Whoa, crazy," Baldo stated, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"THAT'S MISTER SEBASTIAN FOR YOU!" Mey-rin and Finny hollered in excitement.

"But…what sort of statue is this?" Finny asked while looking up at the Earl.

"What do you mean? It is the Wild Earl of whom you are so fo—!" Sebastian stared in shock as he looked up to see the head of the character…missing.

"The head of the Earl that I casted so precisely is…!" he stammered before sending a cold glare at the servants, making them flinch.

"Hey, hey! We were working up until now!" Baldo shouted in defense.

"Yes, quite right. We could not have stolen the Earl's head!" Mey-rin continued, waving her hands in a panic while Finny nodded vigorously in agreement.

"That means…" Everyone came to the realization quickly, and the hunt began for the house steward (?) Mister Tanaka. While running Sebastian suddenly gasped, noticing what time it was.

"I cannot deal with this now! It is time for afternoon tea. I will prepare it, so please do your utmost to search out Mister Tanaka!" Sebastian ordered before dashing to the kitchen and hastily preparing the tea.

_Leaving matters in the hands of those good-for-nothings causes me no end of worry. I must return as soon as possible._

Sebastian knocked once before opening the door of Ciel's office, announcing himself before freezing at the sight if the Wild Earl's half eaten head on the desk. Ciel and Cassandra were sound asleep in the boy's large chair, the young master having his head resting on the woman's shoulder and tucked under her chin, and both had small areas of smeared chocolate on their faces. Sebastian blinked at the pair with wide eyes, before nearly collapsing in exhaustion.

"Really…Young master…" he sighed before walking over to the open window and closing it, "you even left the window wide open. Despite _my presence_ here, leaving yourself completely vulnerable will never do," he scolded quietly with a huff.

_Useless servants. A mercurial master. Being a butler is far from easy. But I feel living in this manor is not too bad…for…_

Sebastian stared at Ciel's face for a moment before grinning, reaching over and pinching his cheek and pulling.

"_Young master! Please wake up! How many times have I told you not to snack on the sly?! And Cassandra, he keeps doing such because you dote on him so much!"_ Sebastian shouted, waking up the young earl and maid. Ciel let out a yelp, flinching back while Cassandra meowed loudly in shock, jolting out of her slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note: SO! I hope you all enjoyed! The Jack the Ripper case is up next~~**


	9. Chapter 9

**All righty, looks like it's that time again~**

**And since Cassie and Grelle are currently...occupied -read: locked up-, I will be doing the disclaimers.**

**Cassandra and any other OCs who happen to just pop up somewhere belong to me. Everyone else belongs to Yan Toboso**

* * *

"Young master, yet more letters for you have arrived today," Sebastian said with a polite smile as he dropped a tied stack of invitations on the young Earl's desk. The blue haired boy frowned, resting his head in his hand with a look of annoyance on his face.

"The season is nearly over, damned idlers," he grumbled, reaching for the stack of envelopes, "yet they're all in search of guests for their silly balls…nothing good happens in London." Ciel gave a huff of annoyance as he untied the knot holding the letters together, casting them aside as he listed off the names on the back of each. Sebastian stood behind the earl, crossing off the names of the declined letters. He froze his tossing motions when he came upon a letter with a very special seal placed upon it, his showing eye widening when he saw it

"This is…"

"A letter from the queen?" I asked, walking over to the desk and peering down at the envelope. Ciel's expression turned grim as he picked up a letter opener and sliced the envelope open, pulling the letter out after and reading its contents. He let out a sigh soon after, standing and walking out from behind his desk.

"There's no avoiding. Cassandra, Sebastian, prepare my things. We're going to London."

* * *

_The English summer is brief. May through August, when the weather is at its best, is known as "the season", and the aristocrats travel from their manors to their London town houses to socialize._

The carriage pulled up in front of the decently sized town house in the crowded streets of London, staying still as Sebastian stepped out and turned to help the young master.

"It has been awhile since the young master last came to the town house," Sebastian mentioned as Ciel stepped out, an annoyed scowl on his features. I followed after him, my uniform temporarily concealed by a black coat, the design similar to Sebastian's.

"I would be here if not for 'that letter'," Ciel started, still looking slightly annoyed, "there are so many people I can't even walk properly." Ciel gave a slight huff of discomfort as a stranger brushed past him before the three of us made our way to the door of the town house, soon making our ay inside. Sebastian kept the polite smile on his face as he led the young master to the study.

"It may prove a nice respite for you to leave the manor sometimes," the butler started, trying to reassure the boy, "those four are nowhere to be found, so you will be able to spend your days in peace." He opened the study door, his eyes still averted to his master, but Ciel and I blanched upon the sight we were brought to.

"Good heavens, where _do_ they keep the tea in this house?" a woman dressed entirely in red drawled out as she tossed books from the shelf, a blank expression on her face.

"I don't see it anywhere," an Asian man sighed, crouched on the ground as he looked inside of a jar. Sebastian's brow twitched when he took on the scene, though he still kept a smile on his face.

"_MADAM RED?! LAU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE…?!_" Ciel shouted, getting the others attention, a black haired man popping up from behind on of the chairs.

"Oh! You got here rather quickly," Madam Red said, blinking at Ciel like nothing was wrong, a smile appearing on her face soon after, "I've come to see my lovely nephew, who told me he was making his way to London."

"Why, hello Lord Earl," Lau said, he eyes closed, though they always seemed to be, "I heard rumors that something of interest was afoot." Sebastian cleared his throat and set a polite smile back on his face, bowing before the three guests. I stood next to Ciel, our expressions clearly screaming annoyance.

"We apologize for not being able to greet our honorable guests," Sebastian started, "I will have elevenses ready momentarily, so please wait a while."

"A most troublesome pair has gone and shown up…" Ciel and I grumbled, still more than peeved. So much for spending our days in peace…

* * *

"What a lovely aroma," Angelina gushed when the tea was brought by myself and Sebastian, "especially when prepared correctly."

"Today, the tea is Jackson's 'Earl Grey'," I said as I poured a cup for the red attired woman and the Chinaman.

"Earl Grey can taste this different?! Grelle, you should follow his example," Angelina sighed, speaking to her own butler, the black haired man with the red ribbon. The man simpered some as he bowed his head some. Sebastian walked over to the Madam and set down her treat.

"In any case," she started up, catching the butler's attention before he shot up straight, jolting when Angelina started patting his rear, "you are a most handsome fellow, no matter how many times I look at you! Why don't you come to my place instead of working at a manor house?!" she gushed. My brow twitched, and I had to hold back from crushing the tea pot handle in my grip, of which was made of metal. No doubt it now held indentations of my fingers where I gripped it.

"_AHEM! _Madam Red…" Ciel warned, glancing up at me before quickly looking away again.

"Ah, sorry. Couldn't help myself~" the woman apologized, rubbing the back of her head with a goofy grin on her face.

"Let's get right down to it," Ciel started, setting down his tea cup, "a few days ago, a prostitute was killed in Whitechapel."

"Ah, that incident the papers have been making a fuss over, yes? I know of it," Angelina answered with a smirk, resting her head in his hand.

"But, there must be something _more_ to it if you're here," Lau mentioned, his eyes still closed.

"Yes, this is no simple murder," Ciel continued, picking up his cup once more, "it is psychotic…better yet, abnormal. That's what concerns 'her'." He finished, leaning back in his seat as Sebastian set down a slice of cake in front of him.

"What do you mean?" Angelina asked.

"The victim, Mary Ann Nichols, was ripped to shreds with some sort of specialized cutting instrument," Sebastian explained, standing up straight as Ciel took a bite from the cake.

"The city police and the local prostitutes have dubbed the killer '_Jack the Ripper'_," Ciel said, his face grim. I stood in silence behind him, my expression holding a bit of a smirk, though my face was mostly hidden.

"I too hurried to London to verify the situation," Ciel continued, once more leaning back in his seat.

"And I too am very curious," Lau started with a chuckle, "to see what the Queen's Watchdog will sniff out. _However…have you the courage to gaze upon the scene of the crime?_" Lau asked, tilting his head some to the side, his visage holding the same smirk I had."

"…What are you getting at?" Ciel asked, his showing eyes narrowing.

"_The darkness and bestial odor that saturates the scene will eat away at those with the same karma,_" Lau continued as he stood from his seat and began making his way to Ciel, " **_you may be trapped in the darkness should you set foot there,_**" he paused as he stopped in front of the young earl, reaching up a hand and caressing the side of his face, his thumb brushing the earl's cheek right under his showing eye, "_are you prepared for that, Earl Phantomhive?_"

"I am here to eliminate the source of 'her' stress," Ciel answered sternly, looking Lau dead in the eye, "do not waste my time with your worthless questions."

"_…Yes, lovely…Those eyes of yours…"_ Lau mumbled, a smirk still on his face before it changed to a goofy grin as he grabbed the boy's hand and tugged him out of the chair, ready to dash off, "well, since that's now been decided, let's be off Lord Earl!"

"NOW WAIT!" Angelina hollered, stopping the Chinaman's motions, "Really! Men have no patience! At least relax and finish you tea. Then I'll join you too," she said in a huff, sitting back down in her seat after, and I couldn't help but agree with her on that one, "so where is this crime scene, Lau?"

"Did you not know, madam?" Lau asked, looking back over at her with a small shrug, "Well I never! Then I suppose we'll just have to ask someone around here. Dear, oh dear," Lau sighed, giving a small frown. I had to resist the urge to slap my forehead, and I could see Sebastian's and Ciel's brow twitch.

"YOU WERE BABBLING ON WHEN YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOURSELF?!" Angelina shrieked, looking ready to seriously maim Lau.

"Quiet down!" Ciel ordered, sitting back down in his chair with exhaustion, "no one said we were going to the scene of the crime."

"Eh?" Lau and Angelina asked at the same time.

"You wouldn't be able to do much anyway because the place is full of spectators, and the yard won't take kindly to the young master being there," I interjected, placing a hand on Ciel's shoulder to keep him calm. He glanced over at me before turning back and nodding in agreement, "if you don't believe me, I heard whispers of it as we approached here earlier today. Word travels fast through London, so it's no shock such a large crowd would be there."

"Then what do you plan to do?" Angelina asked, her expression grim.

"_My lord…don't tell me…"_ Lau started, his expression one of horror.

"Yes, _that's right,_" Ciel started, his own expression grim, though for different reasons, "I'd like to avoid it myself, but that isn't an option. _He_ is the most reliable source of information regarding crimes like this."

* * *

"…So…Where are we?" Lau said bluntly, a goofy grin on his face as he motioned to the shop in front of us, completely ignorant per usual. I actually slapped my forehead this time.

"WEREN'T YOU JUST ACTING LIE YOU KNEW ALL ABOUT IT?! Angelina shouted. Grelle stood in front of her, attempting to control her temper.

"The young master's acquaintance is an Undertaker," Sebastian explained as he opened the shop door.

"An Undertaker?" Lau repeated, following inside after Ciel, Sebastian, and I.

"Are you in Undertaker?" Ciel asked aloud, receiving no immediate answer. Soon a soft cackle was heard through out the shop.

"Hee hee! I…have been expecting you…_I bid ye welllllllcome, Lord Earl…_" A voice spoke as one of the coffins creaked open just as the other three were passing by it, making the poor excuse of a butler to collapse in shock. Madam Red's face was one of shock and fear, her jaw dropped, and shockingly, so was Lau's.

"Has your lordship finally decided to step into the coffin I've made specially for you…?!" he cackled in an eerie voice, stepping out of the blackened box.

"I think not. Today I am—" the boy was stopped when the Undertaker pressed a black, long nailed finger to the Earl's nose, chuckling as he did.

"You don't need to put it in words~ I understand veeeery well what milord wishes to say~" Undertaker cackled, wiggling his fingers some as he did, "she wasn't a 'client' in the 'ordinary folk' sense of the word. See, I cleaned her up riiight nice and pretty~" he continued, still chuckling.

"…I want to hear about that," Ciel said, his face serious.

"Then let's have a chat~ I'll make some tea or something. Won't you just take a seat over there?" the creepy man asked politely, while he waved his hand in a dismissive motion, directing his attention to me after, "would you please come with me to help, miss maid~?" he asked, grinning at me. I saw Sebastian stiffen at the words, but I followed after the silver-haired man nonetheless. I walked into the kitchen area after him before the smile soon settled on my face. It wasn't just my father who had told me stories of the human world after all, and I had this man to thank for it. The man turned after entering the room and setting the kettle to boil, his arms spread out wide for a hug. I grinned more as I walked over to him and hugged him, still smiling as I pulled away.

"Been a long time since we last spoke, hasn't it little kit~?" Undertaker asked, still grinning at me as he ruffled my hair, "my, my, how much you've grown since then~"

"It hasn't been all that long," I chuckled.

"Either way, how is your father doing? Still as irritable as ever I presume~?" he asked as he moved around the kitchen grabbing a few cleaned beakers and setting them on the counter. I rolled my eyes at him as I leaned against it, crossing my arms as I did.

"You know he only ever doted on me. He was only hard on my brothers," I scoffed, though I was extremely happy it wasn't the other way around.

"Oh you had your moments, don't lie about it~" he cackled, grabbing a biscuit jar and pulling one out to munch on before offering me one. I gladly took one, nibbling on it lightly as he took the kettle off the stove, pouring it into the beakers after with the tea.

"Though I must admit I'm little surprised to find you in the human realm. Did you sneak out or something?" he asked with a tilt of his head, a small frown on his face before he grinned wickedly, "your father must be fuming if you did~~"

"Sorry to disappoint, but he actually let me come here, though I had to make a bit of a deal myself," I grumbled, frowning as I took a bite of the biscuit. Undertaker frowned some before his mouth went into in "oh" shape before he started laughing hysterically, no doubt making the others in the room jump at the sudden loud noise. I shook my head, groaning some in annoyance. He continued laughing, and for once I wanted to punch him and mean it.

"You mean you actually went along with—" I whapped may hand over his mouth before he could say Sebastian's true name, my eyes set in a steely glare.

"You know as well as I do how taboo it is to say a demon's true name," I hissed out between my teeth. Fortunately, the man was still laughing some, so my words would have been harder to hear. He removed my hand soon after, still chuckling.

"All right, but either way, YOU still went along with HIM," he chuckled, picking up the beakers, "but I do suppose that's why he stiffened up when I asked you to come with me~"

"Good God, you're like a woman with gossip," I groaned, rolling my eyes at him. He started laughing again in answer as he brought the drinks out of the kitchen, handing them to the others before walking back and sitting behind his desk. I followed out after him, the biscuit still in my hand. Sebastian raised a brow at me when I walked back over, and I responded with a smirk and a bite from the rest of the bone shaped treat in my hand.

"Now then," Undertaker stated as he sat down, pulling out another jar and opening it to reveal more biscuits, "you want to hear about Jack the Ripper, yessss? The Yard's starting to get their knickers in a bunch about it now, but this isn't the first time I've had a client like this," he finished, taking a bite of biscuit afterwards.

"A beaker…Anyways," Angelina started, looking up at the silver haired man, "not the first time? What do you mean?"

"In the past, there've been a number of cases involving murdered whores," Undertaker explained, munching on another biscuit before standing up and offering one to the Earl, who passed, "but their intensity and cruelty continues to escalate," he walked back over to his desk and sat back down in the chair, crossing his legs with a bit of a grin, "the Yard failed to notice because the murders weren't terribly bloody at the outset, but all the prostitutes in Whitechapel have all had a little something in common~"

"_Something in common_, you say?" Sebastian asked, raising a brow at the man. Undertaker grinned more as he faced the group again, covering the biscuit jar.

"Well what could it be? Whatever could it be? Wouldn't you like to know?" he chuckled, making Ciel pale.

"I see. That's how it is," Lau stated, rising from his seat on from one of the coffins, "being an undertaker is only his façade for normal society. How much do you want for the information?" Lau asked with a small grin, making Undertaker twitch.

"_How much?"_ he asked before lunging out of his seat towards Lau, making the man jump, "_I do not desire a single one of the Queen's coins. Now milord_," he cackled, his attention turning to the Earl and holding the boy's face in his hands, "_give it to me…Bestow upon me the **choicest laughter**! Then I shall tell you anything!"_ Undertaker gushed, already chuckling some with excitement as he sunk back behind his desk.

"That creep…" Ciel mumbled, shuddering some. Sebastian remained silent beside him, but I wasn't that surprised he had asked such a thing. It wasn't often, but he had asked the same of me when I wanted to hear a story. The prime source of his entertainment was when I was able to beat my brothers when I was still but a child.

"Heh…Lord Earl," Lau started, "please. Allow me to handle this." He rose from his seat and began making his way towards Undertaker, "_People have called me the Sleeping Tiger of New Year's parties in Shang Hai, and now I shall…DEMONSTRATE THAT IN FULL!_" he declared, pulling out a random bouquet of flowers, "a fool on the futon…oh?" I wanted to smack my forehead at the lame pun.

"You'll never do, Lau," Madam Red started, stepping forward herself, "Very well. _Madam Red, star of social circles, shall share with you her best tale!"_ she declared before starting into a VERY lewd story, and Sebastian quickly covered Ciel's ears to spare him from it while Madam Red's butler cheered her on. An hour later, when the story was finally finished, Madam Red and Lau had tape covering their mouths, signaling them as rejects, and Undertaker leered at the Young Master.

"That leaves only you, Milord," he chuckled, "the last time I was a bit generous if I do say so myself, but no specials this time~"

"Damn…" the young master grumbled before proceeding to step forward, Sebastian blocking his path, and making both Ciel's and my eyes widen.

"Sebastian?!" Ciel shouted, jolting back some.

"It appears there is nothing for it," the black clad butler sighed, tugging his gloves. I blinked at him, my jaw dropped.

"Ohhh…? Master Butler's having a go now is he?" Undertaker grinned, tilting his head to the side.

"Everyone, please step outside if you would," Sebastian ordered, tugging down his other glove.

"S-Sebastian," Ciel mumbled.

"_You must not, under any circumstances, peek inside,"_ said man warned, glowering over at us.

"Well why can't I see?" I pouted, crossing my arms.

"_Especially_ you," Sebastian growled before we were all booted out. There were a few moments of silence before Undertaker burst into a loud, ruckus laughter, making everyone flinch at the sudden noise. It didn't take long for the butler to open the door with a polite smile on his face, Undertaker lying his head on his desk as he still twitched some with laughter.

"_Please come in. He has agreed to speak to us,_" Sebastian explained as everyone filed in and sat back down on the coffins. I remained standing with my arms crossed, keeping near Ciel.

"Well…to get back to the matter at hand…GUH-FU~ I saw paradise….I'll tell you anything you wish to know…~" Undertaker stuttered out, still chuckling some.

"What did you do…?" Ciel muttered, looking up at Sebastian.

"Nothing much," the black clad butler replied with a small shrug, dropping the issue as Undertaker began speaking normally.

"For awhile now, I've occasionally had clients who are…_how shall I say…LACKING, you see?"_ Undertaker beamed, laughing again at the end of the statement.

"_…Lacking?_" Sebastian asked, raising a brow at the man.

"Yes, quite lacking~ _Their innards, that is~_" Undertaker replied, picking up one of the dummies he had and stroking its face lightly. Nearly everyone else paled at the idea.

"Before my clients can rest easy on their beds, I must get them nice and clean, yes? Like putting back what might have spilled out," he started explaining, brushing off and smoothing the face of the mannequin in his hands, "and examining," iplaying with/i "them as I do my duty is a little hobby of mine, you see?" he cackled. Everyone paled again as they looked down at the beakers in their hands in horror. Lau cleared his throat, covering his mouth as he set down his beaker.

"So they were all lacking a kidney or some such? In that case, the killer is a loan shark or the like…" he started.

"Chinese cellar rats think up the most disturbing things! That's not what I meant," he scoffed at Lau, "_it_ is something a prostitute…a _girl_ would possess. Ohh, how frightening, frightening! This little one doesn't have it either~" he cackled, holding up the mannequin and peering at its midsection, "_each was missing her uterus_." Ciel's eyes narrowed at the words. I couldn't help but give a small smirk. Humans were definitely…interesting.

"Lately, I've been seeing a rise in such 'clientele' all of a sudden, and their crimson 'rouge' is becoming gaudier by the day. It's all keeping me very busy."

"Even with few passerby, committing murder on the street…" Sebastian started, "moreover in the dead of night…would it not be difficult for an amateur to cut out the womb with necessary precision?"

"Quite the bright candle, aren't we, Mister Butler~?" Undertaker cooed, rising from his seat once again, "I have considered that myself. Well let's see…first, I'd take something sharp…Miss Maid, would you come here for a moment?" he purred, beckoning me to him. I smirked as I waked over, and he turned me around so my back was to him, "and slash the throat," he continued, reaching his hand to curl around my neck, "then I'd cut riiiight here…and steal away the little precious," he finished, his other hand curling around to my stomach and dragging one of his nails over it, "the 'skill' involved, and 'the lack of hesitation' points to a professional. And mostly likely someone of the 'underworld' at that. And that is why I knew you would come here, Milord~" he purred out, moving over to Ciel after releasing me and poking the Earl's cheek, "if there were a possibility that the killer belonged to the 'underworld', I expected you would be summoned here without fail. Heed my words…another will die. And so, the murders will continue until someone stops them. Can you stop the killer 'Aristocrat of Evil', Earl Phantomhive?" he questioned with a purr as the boy stood up to leave, me and Sebastian moving to follow him.

"The underworld has its own rules. Its residents do not kill those on the other side without reason, and they do not invade polite society using the powers of the underworld," Ciel answered as his shadow put on his coat, "_by our family coat of arms, I vow to eliminate, without exception, all who defile the gardens of the Queen, by any means necessary_," he paused, looking back over his shoulder at Undertaker, "excuse our intrusion…Undertaker…"

* * *

**SO. Next chapter is up (finally). Sorry it took so effing long to get out, school has been...ugh. Just ugh. I really can't wait for graduation in a few months (woot!). WELL. Since I now have senior release first AND fourth block, I should be able to get those chapters up faster~ And yay! We're in the Jack the Ripper arc!**

**Please leave a review of your opinions~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own no one from the original Kuroshitsuji series. Series and characters belong to Yana Toboso**

* * *

It wasn't long until everyone had vacated the shop and moved back into the carriage, already on our way back to the manor house. Ciel had a small frown on his face as he contemplated the new information. I could practically see the gears working in his head.

"Based on our earlier conversation, we can now simplify our list of subjects," he started, glancing over at his aunt and Lau.

"Yes, quite…" Sebastian started off, holding his chin in thought, "first, we have '_someone well-versed in medical science and anatomy._"

"Among them, '_someone with no alibi on the nights of the murders'_," I continued, crossing my arms and tapping my arm lightly.

"And as the perpetrator has absconded with the uterus of each victim, '_someone involved with a secret society or cult of black magic'_ is also a possibility," Sebastian finished, smirking some at me.

"Wait…you call this 'simplified'?" Angelina blanched, looking at both of us like we were insane, "just how many people do you think gather in London during the Season?! Not only must one consider the doctors of London, but also the family physicians that aristocrats have brought over from the countryside. Furthermore, medical school graduates who never became doctors. Not to mention Orientals like Lau who are skilled in the use of needles and are familiar with human anatomy," she gave a heavy sigh, shaking her head some, "the Season will be over in less than a week. And the physicians will return to the countryside—"

"_Then we need only investigate before the season ends_," I grinned, turning my attention over to the red clad woman.

"…Come again?" Lau questioned, looking at Sebastian and I in confusion. The butler smirked himself in response.

"We need only pay a call to each individual and verify his alibi prior to the Season coming to a close," he concluded.

"Verify their alibis?! Even though we don't know their exact numbers yet?!" Madam Red yelped, blanching again at me and Sebastian.

"Please, leave it to us," I answered, turning my attention towards Ciel.

"We are the maid and butler of the Phantomhive family. It goes without saying that we can manage something as trivial as this," Sebastian grinned, bowing some to Ciel as he smirked at the both of us. Angelina and Lau were in a stunned silence before we moved to stand in the cramped space.

"I'll just go ahead and make a list of suspects, yes?" I purred, looking back over at the young Earl, who simply nodded in answer. The raven haired man next to me slammed open the carriage door and leaned out, moving to tell something to Grelle that I didn't catch, but I did hear the shout of surprise when the other butler saw him.

"Now if you will excuse us…" Sebastian grinned, bending back to bow to Angelina and Lau, "Cassandra, if you please," he purred, holding out his hand to me. I rolled my eyes as I took it while Ciel made a shooing motion at us, and we exited the still moving box. I smirked at the shouts I heard from the flaming red headed woman.

"Now then, where shall we begin?" Sebastian asked, glancing over at me as we ran.

"I suppose with the nearest hospital?" I suggested, raising a brow at him. He smirked back at me before nodding, and we immediately started on the investigations.

* * *

It didn't take very long till we had interviewed everyone we needed, and we were soon back at the manor house, of course before everyone else, and with a bit of time to spare. I let out a heavy sigh, brushing some pieces of hair from my face. An arm looped around my waist, and I opened one eyes to see Sebastian looming over me. My expression contorted into one of annoyance as I looked back up at his smirking face.

"What do you want," I huffed at him, but made no moves to pull away. Sebastian's smirk only grew as he moved ever closer, brushing his lips over mine and making me shudder. I soon found myself pressed against the wall, our lips locked, and my hands gripping onto his shoulders tightly. He pulled away after what seemed too soon a time, a smirk still gracing over his features.

"It's been quite some time since we were completely alone. Might as well take advantage of it," he purred, moving his face down to my neck and grazed his lips over it.

"Ah, wait—S-stop!" I yelped, pushing at his shoulders weakly, "T-they'll be here any minute….!"

"Then we'll have to hurry, won't we?" he growled back as he pushed up the edge of my dress, grazing his fingers over my thigh and up to my hip. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit down on my lower lip, trying to squirm away from his touch, though it only seemed to egg him on.

I let out a gasp as I felt his fingers move away from my hip and stroke over my folds through my undergarments. My face flushed a dark red as the man before me chuckled darkly as the undergarments grew damp, a small whimper leaping from my throat as he stroked more, simply fanning the flames of my desire and lust. I dragged his face away from my neck and crushed my lips against his, kissing him like a starved person as I let out a needy moan. The raven male kissed back with equal force, pressing his body flush against my own as he continued to tease me. He pulled back after we both heard voices from the other side of the door, both us panting as they drew closer. I immediately recognized the hollering of Madam Red. Sebastian frowned as he drew his hand away from the wet heat between my legs, and I had to suppress the whine of protest building in my throat. He gave me another quick kiss before moving back and making his way to the door, changing the glove on his hand before anyone saw.

"Come come, Madam Red. Let us have a spot of tea and take a…break…" Lau started, his sentence dropping at he opened the door and saw the butler standing in the entryway with a polite smile on his face.

"Welcome home. We have been waiting for you," Sebastian greeted, bowing to the small group as they made their way inside. I quickly composed myself before making my way over, putting my own smile on my face as I began to lead the Young Master away from the other two upper class members.

"Your afternoon tea is ready," I said, still smiling as I took Ciel's hat, "a cornmeal cake of pears and blackberries will be accompanying it today."

"Nn. Sweets, sweets…." The boy mumbled in response, eagerly following me to the lounge to get his treat.

"Wait…_why are you here?!" _Angelina shouted, getting over her shock at seeing me and Sebastian there already. I stopped, looking back over my shoulder at the woman in red and put a hand on Ciel's to stop him from going without me and eating the entire cake. Sebastian glanced over at me before turning his attention back to the woman, smiling again.

"Hmm? We returned in advance because we finished our assignment," the man explained. Ciel started getting fussing as he tried getting out of my grip, but I kept a firm hold on him.

"On foot?! Your 'assignment'—so you already a list?!" the Madam gasped, her expression turning shocked again instead of angered.

"Not quite," I started, "you see, we simply compiled a list based on the characteristics we discussed earlier and paid each individual on that list _a visit. That is all_. However, it did take time because we investigated the aristocracy's family physicians as well," I finished with a small sigh, turning my attention back to the Earl, "Sebastian may explain the res. Now, come along young master, let's not let that cake get too cold—"

"Hold it Cassandra. Really, you two," the Madam scoffed, her shocked expression gone and replaced with a smug smirk, "that's impossible, even for you two—" Sebastian chuckled, cutting her off as he unfurled one of the scrolls in his hands.

"Earl Chambers's family doctor, William Somerset was attending a party sponsored by Earl Harwood when Mary Ann Nichols was killed. He has an alibi, and is not involved in any secret societies….has an alibi. Wale…was attending a meeting and has an alibi. Not involved in secret societies. Duke Bailey's family physician, Richard Oswal…spent time in the White Horse Pub with his comrades…has an alibi. Royal London Central Hospital…surgery, talking business and has an alibi…Alibi. Not involved with secret societies…Burt's family physician, Nicholas Anthony…bi. Is involved with secret societies. Physician at Royal London Central Hospital…Surgeon Adam Hayvitt. When Anna Harver was killed…had contact with a boy at Staple Inn and has an alibi…Wellington. When Mary Ann Nichols was killed…not involved with secret societies. Duke Russells's family physician J…not involved in secret societies…not involved in secret societies…Inton's family physician, Josiah Condor…the day before…cy Billow was killed, was at the Ten Foxes Pub…not involved in secret societies. Head of Baron Darsonton's family dav…surgeon at the hospital affiliated with London University, Simon E…physician at Saint Thomas hospital…o…was dining with parents and has an alibi…" The list continued on and on, and I couldn't help but smirk with Ciel as he read. Grelle had a small blush on his face as he listened, and Madam Red had a shocked look on her face again, her smile faltering and her hat slipping from her head.

"Based on these results," he stated after finishing with the list, glancing over at the young Earl, "_we have narrowed down the list of suspects to but one individual._ Let us discuss the details after tea," he concluded, turning around to follow me and Ciel to the lounge.

"How in the world did you manage such a thing, Sebastian and Cassandra?" Madam asked, a hesitant smile on her face, "are you really only a butler and maid? Are you sure you two aren't O.H.M.S.S. or something as well?" We looked over at her, glanced back at each other, then put polite smiles on our face as we bowed, turning back to her as we did.

"No," we started, "we are merely a butler and maid."

* * *

Everyone was soon situated in the lounge. Sebastian and I stood on either side of Ciel as he finally ate a healthy serving of cake, the two guests of the household drinking tea.

"'Someone well-versed in medical science and anatomy'," I started, looking down at one of the lists we had made, "'someone with no alibi on the nights of the murders,' and 'someone involved with a secret society or cult of black magic.' Only one individual fulfills all these conditions; _the Viscount of Druitt, one Sir Aleister Chamber_."

"He graduated from a medical school, but does not work at a hospital or practice medicine," Sebastian continued, taking over for me, "he has held several parties at his residence during the Season…but there are rumors that he also hosts secret parties on the side in which only he and his intimate acquaintances participate."

"The Viscount of Druitt, hmm…" Angelina mused, raising a brow in thought as she tapped her chin, "now that I think about it, I have heard rumors that he's into black magic or something. The Rose something or the Golden something…" she mumbled, her face scrunching up in confusion.

"So some kind of ritual is being conducted at those 'secret parties'," Lau started in, taking a sip of tea, "and the prostitutes may have been used as offerings."

"Yes," Ciel answered simply, taking the last bite of his cake.

"Tonight, there will be yet another party at the Viscount's residence beginning at 19:00," I stated, resting a hand on the back of the young Earl's chair, "as the season will soon be coming to an end, it is safe to assume that this evening will be our final opportunity to steal in." I finished, glancing over at Sebastian with a small smirk.

"Madam Red," Ciel ordered, setting down his fork, "_that_ is where we stand. Can you do something about it?" he asked, earning a smirk from the Lady in Red.

"Really, who do you take me for?" she scoffed, flicking her hair over her shoulder, "I'm quite popular with men, I'll have you know. Obtaining an invitation or two will be child's play," she chuckled, still smirking at her nephew.

"Then it's decided," the Earl declared, leaning back once more in his seat, "we'll do whatever it takes to get into that 'secret party'. But make certain to never use the Phantomhive name. We may fail to catch them otherwise. **_This is our only chance!_**"

* * *

"This is rather grand, isn't it," Angelina mused, tapping her chin with the feathered fan in her hand as she glanced around the ball room placed in the home of the man we were hunting, "I wonder if indeed tonight marks the last night of the Season?"

"It would appear that this evening will be most delightful," Lau agreed, nodding slowly in response to the Madam's statement.

"We're done for if we arouse their suspicions," Ciel scolded, sending a glare towards the two, "listen up; _we did not come here to amuse ourselves. Do not let your guard down!_" He continued, crossing his arms over his pink dress covered torso. Lau and Angelina looked over at him before the red haired woman squealed, hugging him tightly.

"We understaaand! Ohhh my! You're just the cutest little thing, aren't you!?" she gushed, practically suffocating him with her bust.

"Let me go!" he gasped, trying to push away from her, "why do I have to wear something like this—?!"

"Eh? What's this? Don't you like your Muslin-Drenched French dress?" the boy's aunt sighed, a pout forming over her features, "Boo! Boo! It's the latest style and everything, you know?"

"_How could I like this!?"_ the Earl shouted, his face turning a light shade of pink.

"Now, now," Sebastian scolded, stepping up to the grouping, "a lady never raises her voice," he concluded, pushing the glasses up his nose as they began to fall off.

"Sebastian…you bastard…" Ciel growled, staring daggers at his shadow.

"He's riiiight, you hear? You have to follow the script..." Madam Red chided, wagging a finger at her nephew.

"Sorry Sebastian, but I'm with the young 'lady' on this one," I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. I despised pink. At least on myself, and I was perfectly fine with the dress I was currently wearing; tight fitting corset with a lace frilled bottom, the entire thing pitch black, "pink is a retched color. Couldn't we have gone with a simple blue color?" I pouted, holding the boy close as I pet his hair.

"Cassandra, you dote on him far too much," the raven haired butler sighed, shaking his head slowly, "however, the Madam is correct. If we are going to complete this mission, we must follow everything to a 'T'," he explained, glancing over at the red clad woman.

"Right!" the woman agreed, nodding her head once to prove a point, "Lau is my lover. Ciel is playing my niece, who has come to London from the countryside. Sebastian and Cassandra are a married pair who are also your tutors. Oh, and Grelle is my butler, per usual," she finished, simply waving the flake of a man off. Ciel's face turned a bit pinker, and I kept a hand on his shoulder to keep him still. Thinking on it, she wasn't entirely wrong about me and Sebastian being married…

"So…! Why must I be your niece!?" he shouted, clenching his hand into a tight fist at his side.

"Well, you see, I've always wanted a daughter," the woman answered with a laugh, "a charming girl who looks wonderful in frilly dresses!" It would appear Grelle wasn't the only one who was a flake.

"THAT is your reason…?" the young earl growled, steam practically coming from his ears. He was positively fuming at this point.

"These will trouble me until I get used to them…" Sebastian mumbled, adjusting his glasses a bit. I smirked, keeping my voice low when I spoke to him so only he could hear.

"I think they make you look rather dashing," I chuckled. _Good God, what in the hell was I saying?_ The butler smirked back at me, speaking just as low.

"I'll keep that in mind," he answered, making my face flush. I had completely missed what Angelina had whispered to her nephew, and jumped when she spoke at a normal tone of voice again.

"In any case! If people were to see a one eyed boy with a well dressed butler and busty maid, no offense Cassandra," she said, holding a hand up in defense.

"Some taken," I answered, frowning a bit as I crossed my arms.

"Anyway, they would know it was you on the spot!" she concluded, crossing her own arms, "so then it follows that _this_ is the best disguise!" A grin grew back over the woman's face as she held her fan to her chin again, "and the Viscount or Druitt supposedly loves women of all ages, so it's better if you're dressed that way! 'Kay?!" She giggled, tilting her head a bit.

"Wha…?!" Ciel stammered, shaking with fury.

"Ha-ha-ha! Wouldn't it be a crime for him to lay a hand on the Young Earl?" Lau added in. knowing his usual behavior, he had no idea what was really happening.

"Were you not the one who said 'do whatever it takes'?" Sebastian asked, smirking at the Earl as he growled in response. I set a hand on his shoulder to calm him, a smirk of my own on my face.

"Then shall we go, _my lady?_" I asked, gesturing out to the steadily growing crowd. The boy blinked before letting out a weary sigh, giving up. My smirk changed into a polite smile before I began to wander about with Sebastian, attempting to locate the Viscount.

"I wonder if the Viscount of Druitt is a handsome fellow? If that is the case, I would be more than willing to do my paaart!" Madam purred, getting an evil glint in her eyes that made even ME flinch.

"I'm uncomfortable. This dress is heavy. My feet hurt. I want to go home," Ciel grumbled, a dark cloud hanging over his head.

"My lady, you'll grow mushrooms if you keep that up," I huffed, resting my hands on my hips.

"I do not want Elizabeth to see me like this…" he continued on his complaining, groaning at the mere idea of it.

"No, I suppose not," Sebastian agreed, a forced grin on his face as he too imagined what could happen.

"Kyaah, your dress is so cute!" a voice squealed. It sounded all too familiar…

"Oh no…I'm even imagining the sound of her voice now…" Ciel grumbled. The voice gushed again at a partier's hat, and the three of us whipped around with horror imprinted onto our faces, pinpointing the voice to be Lady Elizabeth's.

"There are just SOOOO many ladies in the loveliest dresses, I can't stand it!" the girl gushed, clasping her hands together as she squealed in delight, "they are all SOOO CUTE!"

"Se—! Se-Se-Se-Sebastian! C-Cassandra!" Ciel hissed, starting to shake in fear.

"Young mas—! My lady, please calm down, "Sebastian whispered back, taking Ciel's arm as we all flipped back to find an escape route.

"Let us go over there for a moment," I added, pointing over to one of the tables.

"Ah!" A voice called, making us freeze, "_those girls over there are wearing AWWWWWFULLY cute dresses!_" Elizabeth squealed, pointing at me at Ciel. I didn't even to turn around to know what she was doing.

"B-behind the table! DUCK!" I hissed, grabbing Ciel's arm and quickly hiding us both behind the clothed table. What was more fortunate was the large cake sitting atop it. I kept a hand over his mouth to keep quiet, though it seemed unnecessary.

"Oh? Where did they go?" I heard the young boy's fiancée question. I peeked over the table and watched her look around before running into a different direction. A weary left me as I removed my hand from the boy's mouth, letting him breathe properly. He lifted himself a bit, looking over the edge of the table with me.

"Why is Elizabeth here!?" The boy in drag hissed out, sitting a bit taller as he looked around the room, "I must at least get ahold of Madam and the rest—!"

"Uh…" I started, pointing over to the "lovers". Lau was fanning the woman in red while a crowd of men pressing to get to her, each one holding some kind of gift in their hands. Both I and the young Earl blanched at the sight of her blatant flirtatiousness. Fingers suddenly trailed up my spine, making me shudder, and I clamped a hand over my mouth to hold back the purr clawing its way up my throat. I whipped my head around and saw Sebastian with a serious look on his face, but the glint of mischievousness I saw I his eyes made me stare daggers at him.

"This is not good," he started, "I did not think your fiancée would be here."

"Even though I am disguised…if she were to catch a glimpse of my face…" Ciel stammered, a look of horror increasingly growing on his face.

"…She would recognize you right away," Sebastian continued, dragging a finger down my spine again. I quickly turned around and slapped his hand away.

"If she finds out, it would spell the end of our investigation!" the boy gasped, his face getting pale.

"Moreover…everyone here would discover that my lady is the 'young master'," the butler concluded, his expression unchanging. The Earl went deathly pale at the thought before falling back onto his knees, tightly clenching the table cloth as though it would offer some form of support.

"If it becomes known that the head of the Phantomhive family had the gall to dress like this, we will be shamed for all eternity!" Ciel gasped, starting to quake with fear, "I'd dare not show my face before Her Majesty again!"

"You're overreacting," Sebastian and I said at the same time, our expression unreadable.

"I would rather die than have that happen!" he snapped, flipping his head around to face us, "so she must neve—"

"_The Viscount of Druitt is as handsome as always!_" a woman sighed, a light blush on her face, "_his platinum locks are like spun gold!_" The three us snapped to attention, peering around the table to see the man the women were fawning over.

"So he is the Viscount of Druitt…!" Ciel said, his showing eye narrowed on the blonde male.

"He is quite young…" Sebastian mentioned. I smirked as I kept my eyes glued to the blonde. He would be a piece of cake to handle.

"We'll use a greeting as our front to get close to him," the young Earl ordered, his face serious as he rose to his feet.

"I will observe from here because the presence of another male may make him wary," Sebastian whispered, rising as well and bending to reach the boy's height, "please, behave like a lady, as we have taught you."

"Yes, yes! Alright!" Ciel huffed, starting to get annoyed at the reminder of what he was wearing. I rested a hand on his shoulder and smiled down at him when he turned his face upward.

"I'll be right next to you, young master," I said, smiling reassuringly at him. He gave a small sigh before his face became stern again, giving a single nod before making his way over to the Viscount. When we were both close enough, I kept a hand on his back between his shoulder blades as he gathered his skirts and curtsied, a forced smile pulling across his face.

"G-good evening, Viscount Dru—"

"AHHHHH! Found yooou!" A voice squealed, making both of us stiffen. I whipped my head around, letting out a curse as I grabbed Ciel's hand and pulled him away from his excitable fiancée.

"This way, my lady," I said, pulling him along behind me. I waved a hand at a nearby waiter and motioned him over towards Elizabeth as a distraction via lemonade, continuing to pull the boy along behind me until we reached the balcony, finally stopping to rest there.

"That was dangerously close…" I sighed, resting my hands on the railing.

"Why do I always have to be the one to suffe—" Ciel started, his sentence cutting short as the musicians began to play a waltz. We both whipped around to look into the room to see men and women beginning to dance to the music. I let out a curse with Ciel as we watched the couples glide over the floor.

"The hall is swarming with dancers," I muttered, a small frown pulling over my face, "we can't approach the Viscount like this…" My eyes roamed around the room again, and I let out a small sigh of relief to see the blonde girl was distracted by the dancers. Letting out another sigh, I placed a hand on the boy's shoulder again, making him jump at the sudden distractive contact.

"Seeing as how Sebastian is currently nowhere to be found, and the only to get across the hall would be TO dance, I will be your partner," I explained, grabbing one of his hands, "you can manage with what Sebastian and I have taught you, yes?"

"Are you telling me to dance here?! In _public?!_ With the likes of you?!" the Earl blanched as I pulled him towards the floor, his face steadily getting paler.

"Have you forgotten?" I started, grabbing his hands, "we might both be women, but since I am your tutor for the time being, I could simply be helping my student practice, could I not?" I purred, smirking at him, "not to mention my current status this evening is not your maid, and that I am, for the time being, in a rank among the upper classes."

"R-right…" Ciel mumbled, glancing away from me.

"I will lead for now, so as not to collide with the other couples. Now, shall we dance, my lady?" I asked, placing one hand on his back before pulling him into the throng of people, "just listen to the music. Let it flow through you, so you may match your steps with the rhythm," I said softly, tapping the rhythm against his back lightly to help him, "we keep this up, we will be across in no time at all," I chuckled as I began moving, passing the lady Elizabeth as we danced. We finally made it to the other side, and Ciel collapsed onto his hands and knees, panting heavily.

"Really, how unsightly to be exhausted after such a trifle," I huffed at him, bending a bit so I could reach his current height as I scolded him. I let out a sigh as I moved to help him stand, shaking my head slowly, "really now. Ah well, I'll get you some water immediate—" My sentence cut short as the sound of someone clapping sounded near us. We both looked up to see the man we were after; the Viscount of Druitt, Aleister Chamber.

* * *

**FINALLY! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP**

**I would appreciate you leave a review and tell me what you think. Unless it's just hate. Then I hate you. BUT, if it's a critique that ISN'T COMPLETELY RUDE, then you may leave one~**

**Thank you for reading up to this point~ The Jack the Ripper Arc is almost done!**


End file.
